Mr and Mr criss Colfer
by SomeTimesWeFall
Summary: I lost all my christmas chapter i was going to put up so i have to re-write it! might be a while...
1. Finding love in Unexpecting places

"Chris your mom just called saying Hannah's been poorly and she's in hospital" Ryan said Chris went pale white, Hannah had been In hospital most of her life because of her Cerbal Phalsy And Epileptic fits.

"Ryan is it alright if I go see her?" Chris's voice Strained.

"If it's alright, Chris I already Knew you'll ask so I asked Darren to go with you." ryan replied

"What!" why, what did you tell him" Chris panicked

"Woah all i said to darren was that your sisters in hospital ill and that if she saw him it might cheer her up,she loves AVPM right?" Ryan finished. Chris smiled "Yh she does Ryan Thank you" Chris hugged him and walked to the parking Lott where he saw Darren. Chris ran over to him.

"Hey chris I guess ryans already told you?" Darren asked softly.

"Yh" Chris said getting in the car Darren soon followed

"Listern Dar, theres some things you need to know about my sister." Chris Said

"Okay Chris im listerning" Darren Replied looking at the road.

"Well her name is Hannah and she is a AVPM fan and also proud Gleek, Shes 10 years old. She has Cerbal Phalsy that effects her legs and walking most the time she crawls across to the person she wants to talk to, She's also Has Dyslexia, Which effects speech and writing meansand finally Epilepsy She has type 2 which means she has seizures" Chris finished

"Wow that sounds awful Chris" Darren said reaching over and Rubbing his shoulder.

"When I was 16 When I first came out I got bullied by jocks, thrown in dumpsters, Beaten up I Ended up in hospital for 3 weeks in a coma" Chris paused to see tears rolling down Darrens face, chris however countined.

"Anyway I Took Hannah to her favorite Bar for a milkshake, when the jocks saw us, Hannah was young but understood they were bad people the jocks came over to our table when seeing me by a wheelchair they started making fun of me. Hannah wheeled her chair and bit Anthony so hard he was bruised and bleeding everywhere he was screaming but nobody helped him when she let go Anthony slapped her. she went limp and started to show signs of a seizure so I took my top off Wrapped it around a chair and dragged it out the way the jocks started to laugh but I ignored it I Un-clipped her belt and lifted her out just as she started to fit I Calmly lay her on her side holding her kneck still between my legs 10 minutes passed she was still fitting so I Phoned a ambulance, my mom and dad and put my top back on After the ambulance left with her I Heard laughing I Snapped around and punched his face I Broke his nose and fractured his face Anthony never bothered me again" Chris finished

"Aww thats some story" Darren sniffed

After they got out the car Chris noticed a box

"Whats in the box?"

"Glee Top signed by everyone even ryan himself and a starkid top signed by the company"

"She'll love it" Chris grinned hugging Darren

Darren sighed "Huston We have a problem"

"What problem?" Chris said

"Fans" He grabbed chris hand and walked into the hospital seeing grinning kids

"Hey KIDS!" Darren shouted

"KURT BLAINE!" they swarmed them

Chris was laughing so hard, they were still in costume hair done and everything

"Blaine can you come with me?" Chris said talking like kurt

Darren grinned "Sure Kurt" Darren grabbed chris's hand and walked over to reception

"Why are they calling us Kurt and Blaine?" darren asked

"Well it could do with the fact that they are kids, or the fact that were in costume, or that we naturally look like kurt and blaine" Chris chuckled

"Hannah colfers room ?" darren asked

The woman looked up "OMGOSH KURT BLAINE!"

Chris and Darren Looked at eachother " Hannah colfer room please?" Darren asked again

"201A" The woman responded

"Thanks" chris said grabbing darren's hand and walking up to 201A

Outside the door after recieving 'OMG stares from fans' Darren knocked the door

Chris's dad answered and laughed straight away

"I Guess ryan let you go in costume ? i hope you didnt get swarmed" He said letting them walk in chris went over to Hannah.

"We got swarmed stared at and called Kurt and Blaine So pretty much yeah" Darren replied smiling

Hannah head snapped up following the voice.

"Darren Freaking Criss" Hannah said weakly Chris and Darren shot a worried look at the 2 other adults

"She just had another seizure" Chris's dads voice was strained Darren couldnt help it he let tears fall down his face.

"W-hy is Darren- crying ?" Hannah asked concered

Darren wiped his tears "I'm alright Hannah"

"Good - Uh Daddie i dont feel w-well " Hannah went limp

"Dad i think shes gonna Fit!" Chris removed his blazer and chucked it on the chair he watched Hannah's eyes roll so he put the bed down in the CPR position and lay her on her side as she shook voilently.

Darren watched as Chris was now kneeling on the bed holding her head and neck still he watched as it tore chris apart while he was watching his sister ill.

After Nearly 20 minutes Chris started to panic " Dar push the emergancy medic button"

Darren ran over to the button and pressed it The Emergancy Team came in After a few minutes she stopped fitting.

"Keep her awake do not let her move with out help" The doctor instucted

Chris and his family was all sitting by Hannah's beside Darren felt like he was intruding and went to go until chris called his name

"Dar where you going?" Chris said

"Hannah needs her family" Darren said

"But .."

"Seeya tomorrow chris" Darren said about to open the door Chris realised darren thought he didnt belong here that it was family time he remebered that darrens parents are in sans fransico

"But I Need you" Chris said his family gasped and hannah grinned more alert but still weak. Darren turned towards chris

"then i'll be here" Darren said about to sit on the corner chair when chris patted the seat next to him Darren smiled an sat by Chris.

"Darren Criss" Hannah mumbled

"Yes Hannah colfer?"

"Was you about to Walk out on me" Hannah Laughed

Everyone laughed

"You think you dont belong here because you think i need my family well, you make Chris happy so in my books you are family darren." Hannah said seriously

Everyone was smiling

"Well in that case" Darren pulled a t-shirt out the box "Put your arms around my neck" everyone watched as darren pulled the top over her body and lay her back down on her bed.

"See you are family" Chris's dad said

Darren smiled "Thanks Mr colfer"

"Please call me mick"

"Will do" Darren agreed

"I think we better go for sleep we got filming to catch up on the filming time we lost" Chris said standing up

"Thanks Bye mick by..." Darren trailed off abit

"Shelia" chris's mom said

Chris smiled "Bye mom bye dad"

"Bye Christopher"

Chris blushed and darren raised his eyebrow "Christopher?"

"Yeah yeah Keep walking" Chris pushed him out the door

once they were outside chris spoke first

"Hannah loves you,you know its hard for anyone to not love you"

"And you know how?" Darren knew chris liked him he just didn't think this much he needed to hear it

"Because im one of them" Chris whispered never has he ever said anything like that to anyone

"Good" Darren smiled

"I know its stuipd your staight- What?" Chris asked

"Its good because im the same about you" Darren said directly to chris

chris freaked out

"But but i googled you GOOGLED you I Youtube searched your interveiws and live streams i ever watched your audition what how why ?"

"WOAH OCD Raging ? Your googled me and youtube searched me and hacked my auditon tape for glee Wow somebodies got it baaaddd." Darren smirked

"back to the important question, why does all your interviews say straight Yet you say you love me ?" Chris was confused to the max now.

"I came out recently not everyone knows yet but i filmed the interview" Darren said quietly "The worlds obvouisly blind if they think im straight, i love dinsey , i love pink and most of all i love you" darren said taking his mouth to his Chris grinned.

"Come on your going to my flat!" chris grabbed his hand

"Wait what?" Darren stumbled

"Easy dar i dont want my boyfriend living on his own in a shoe box plus mine is closer to work and its bigger" Chris bobbed his tounge out

"Boyfriend" Darren smiled

"If you want to" Chris smirked

"totally awsome"

it took them 2 hours to get settled in properly and into bed.


	2. Full GLEE Cast Rescue

In the morning the alarm went off so darren rolled over switched the alarm off sat up and stretched, Darren's Eyes focused on the empty space next to him.

"Chris?" Darren called out He heard a chuckle.

"In the kitchen Dar" Darren got out of bed and waddled to the kitchen to find Chris ironing their costumes.

"Good morning, Toast is on the Table along with orange juice oh and your costume is in the bathroom."

"Hey thank you Chris" Darren said taking some toast and nibbling it.

After they got ready The walked to their car. Chris laughed.

"WE look like school kids. " Darren smirked as he rolled out the parking lot. Chris and Darren were happy until they heard sirens.

"Chris we have a problem, The police car signaled for me to pull over"

"GREAT! stupid uniforms making us look like school kids Just pull over" Chris frowned when Darren Pulled over. "We make pretty cute kids though" Darren Defended They both laughed.

"Can you get out the vehicle Please?" The officer asked. Darren and Chris went to get their Badges but The officer wouldn't let them.

"Problem sir?" Darren said now standing up by Chris.

"You do know its illegal to drive when school age?" the officer asked.

"Woah No you do know that we are actors?" Chris said

The officer laughed.

"Im serious this is our costume." Chris growled.

"Why don't I Believe you?" the officer commanded.

"Well if you let us get our Badges?" Darren reasoned

"NO stay were you are or i'll tazer you"

Darren looked at Chris who was now Dialing Ryan's number.

"Hey Ry, Yeah I know we're late, NO! nothing like that. " Chris blushed looking anywhere but Darren. Darren smirked catching on. "It's the costumes Ry the police they pulled us over they thought we were school kids, Obviously he doesn't ryan he thinks Dalton is a real school, Of course we have our badges but he won't let us get them. WHAT YOUR RUNNING!, but your in a middle of a who cast Scene! Fine see you in when ever" THe line went dead.

"WHO did you contact!" The officer pulled out a gun. Darren backed away holding onto Chris for dear life. Chris panicked Looking around for Ryan. The officer took the safety arm off the trigger.

"We we just contracted out boss!" Darren said truthfully.

"I don't Believe you." come on Ryan! Just then, Ryan came Running, With the Whole Cast Behind him, All in costume.

"Glee is a family when one of the members are in trouble they all come running" Darren whispered.

"HEY!" Ryan shouted as they reached them.

"CHRIS!" Lea had tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay Lea" Chris soothed. The officer lowered his gun, Darren and Chris ran to the Cast. They were all wearing their ID Badges. Heather saw him wondering why.

"Ryan told us to all slip out Badges On Something about The officer thinks Dalton is A Real school, Stupid really."

"Darren toss your keys." Darren looked to Chris and tossed his keys over, Ryan caught them and unlocked the car. "Where do you keep your Badges?"

"Glove compartment." Chris replied.

"sir step away." Ryan turned to the officer.

"Shove a sock in your pie hole and shut up" The officer shut up. Chris noticed his name tag.

"BARRY REACE!" Chris screeched The whole cast looked at him.

"The officer, His name He Made my life hell in high school"

"Sorry sir I don't know you"

Ryan found the badges locked the car and told Chris and Darren to get put his on first then Chris put his on and removed a piece of part from the back. and passed it to the officer.

"Read it and them tell me you don't know me"

The officer read it.

**Name : Christopher Paul Colfer**

**Age:21**

**St Steve's High school**

**Clovis California**

**Job: Actor/Singer/Song writer**

**GLEE **

****Contract. 2009/2014 (Until contract renewal)****

The officer looked up. "Chris?" Chris nodded. Taking the piece of paper and putting it back in behind his ID Picture. Walking back to the cast. Everyone smiled at him proudly.

"Come on everyone I'll Drive the car to the set we don't want school kids Driving cars you know, it's Illegal." Everyone laughed. Ryan drove past them honking the horn twice Everyone waved laughing still.

"What scene were you shooting?" Darren asked.

"The whole cast scene, You know the warblers meet the New directions for a movie night." Amber Cringed "Its a hard scene"

"Sorry guys." Darren said grabbing Chris's Hand. Of course Everyone noticed. They were walking on set now.

"Are you guys together? Amber asked. Chris and Darren Looked at each other.

"Yes." Darren said "Last night after we were leaving the hospital." The whole group awww'd Even the boys.

"Guys, I'm sorry but Apprently the camera team went home, We can't film today." Ryan sounded annoyed.

"Okay Ryan" Everyone went to get changed. Chris and Darren was left to deal with Ryan.

"Sorry Ryan."

"Hey no apologies The guy was stupid to think Dalton was a real school." Ryan walked away laughing.

"Ryan helped us loads He's very kind to people like me and you or anyone." Darren said unlocking his car.

"I would be if my sister was a lesbian my father was gay and my mother was bisexual." Chris shrugged getting inside.

"Wow some family"

"If you think about it GLEE is like that too." Chris laughed.

"Yeah I Guess it is"

Later that night when they were in bed.

"Darren I've Just thought have you been... Educated?" Chris felt awkward. Darren looked down and Blushed.

"Im Guessing not?" Chris laughed. Darren nodded shyly. "Just tell me another time Chris."

"I'm not saying nothing until your ready to learn more." Chris promised.

"I love you Chris, Good night." Darren Kissed Chris On his lips and lay down.


	3. Proposal 9th annversaire Josh ellie

A couple of months later Chris was keeping his promise, But struggling, As his friend is playing him up. One night He Had A hard on from Darren Mumbling words in his sleep or is name.

One night Darren Heard Something in the bathroom. So naturally he peeked in It was Chris in the shower getting off.

Darren watched as he touched himself , Chris came on the walls of the shower and them something Darren didn't Expect Chris was whispering his name "Darren". Darren Dealt with himself and jumped into their bed. Chris came in with a towel around his face. Darren rolled over and sat up pretending to just wake up. "Hey Chris" Darren sat crossed legged on the bed facing Chris.

"Hey" Chris smiled.

"Chris, I was thinking." Darren said.

"About what dar?" Chris thought he was going to run off with a girl.

"Us and my education on intimate relations" Darren Blushed.

Chris Breathed "You heard me didn't you?"

Darren Smirked "What ever do you mean Mr Colfer?" Chris smacked him. Darren looked up.

"I sort of saw" Chris went Red.

"Darren..."

"Chris i'm going to a open clinic tomorrow" Darren said.

"What No 1. Pamflets are useless. 2. The Rabbid fans 3. Why would you need to go when you have me A Fully educated Person." Chris stated. Darren's eyes sofened.

"Yeah. I Mean I know the Basic's Anyway...But i'm just nervous.".

"Don't be Hun" Chris soothed. "Anyway before we go into that I need to tell you of my condition" Chris looked in his eyes.

"Im listerning" Darren Whispered.

"Im Mpreg Natural Where Unprotected incourse can get me pregnant" Chris looked down.

"You mean WE can have children?" Darren smirked when Chris looked like he'd just been slapped.

"You Actually want to stay with me?"

"Of course I Intend on Being with you forever Mr Colfer."

"Here's me thinking you'd break up with me for a girl" Darren thought for a second before replying.

"Chris i've never actually been with a girl I always knew I was Gay"

"When do you want too..." Chris trialed off.

Darren smirked "Anytime you want"

"Well it's only 11 pm" Chris laughed. Darren instantly attacked Chris's Lips they Carried on into the early morning.

Once on set at 8.30. Ryan walked over to them. Asking the one question they wished was never invented.

"Hey Chris,Darren sleep well?" Ryan Smirked When they both Blushed Ryan could only guess.

"Well stay safe And Darren you have a live steam all over the world the broadcaster said to bring someone with you if you like."

"Okay Chris come on let's go!" With that Darren and Chris left th set hand in hand and down the street to the broadcasting/radio place.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Chris whispered.

"100%" Darren looked at Him with a sincere look. At the end of the live stream. Darren asked to make a announcement.

"Hey before I go I Have something to say, Chris can you come here?" Chris appeared on Screen and waved. "Hello GUYS!"

"Girls Grab your Tissue boxes!. Me and Chris have a confession...we're in a relationship and i'm now coming out as gay."

when the live stream ended They walked out and back to the parking lot.

"Dar we've been going out for nearly a year."

"A Wonderful Year" Darren Corrected.

"next month we're filming the last season of GLEE" Chris sighed

"I know" Darren Simply replied.

Over the next 2 years Glee was coming to a end Chris and Darren had been together for 4 years.

One the last day of set Darren Called everyone in the dance studio.

"Is he coming?"

"Yes but why?"Ryan Asked confused. Darren brought a box out and show'd them the silver band. Ryan knew Chris would say yes because he's been on about it for months now. Chris walked in and everyone retreated to the shadows.

"Hey Darren" Chris smiled happily.

"Hey, Ermm can I ask you something?" Darren asked

"Anything" Chris said looking at Darren. Darren walked forward and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Chris gasped and hugged him.

"Yes" Darren got up and slid the silver band on his left hand 4th finger. All the cast came out the shadows All of them were teary eyed. Chris gasped when he saw Ryan With Red eyes. They all congratulated them.

Months later when the wedding day came by Chris Was VERY nervous he let Ryan,Darren and the cast plan it all. He was wearing a black suit he was outside the door Chris's Dad was giving him away and Hannah was a bridesmaid. His fears were met when he heard a choir singing he walked up the aisle to see the ex warblers and new directions singing together. Darren had his hair gelled. Chris had his fringe swept across which made him look more boy-ish then his usual Smart hairdo. When he was walking And everyone saw how his hair was he was pleased to hear gasps and ooooo and awe's. Once the vows were spoken and Rings were on they all said goodbye and went their separate ways.

One their 9th Anniversary.

"Sweet can you come here?" Darren walked in the room to see Chris sitting on the bed. Darren sat beside Chris on the bed.

"Whats up Chris?"

"I need to ask you something" Chris said. Darren smirked.

"Anything" He mimicked Chris from 9 years ago. Chris smacked him arm playfully.

"What are your feelings on children?" Chris looked Darren in the Eyes Smiling.

Darren smiled they'd been trying for a baby for a couple of months now.

"Are you?" Darren trailed off. Chris nodded . Darren hugged him.

"I'm so happy Chris."

"Yeah" Chris sighed happily.

"How long are you..."

"Well I just took one of them later test thingy's It said 8 weeks." Chris shrugged.

"Your 2 months Already?" Chris laughed "Yup Afriad i am Wanna see my bump?"

Darren looked at Chris's Stomach as Chris began rolling his top up. Revealing a rounded small bump. Darren's Eyes welled with tears When he touched Chris stomach and it kicked.

"I love you so much" Darren Sniffed.

"Yeah and guess what?" Chris said Grinning.

"What?" Darren asked looking up at Chris.

"The GLEE reunion is next year So Our child would be nearly 2 years old." Darren's Face was full of confusion then it broke into a big smile.

"So I get to show off?" Chris smacked his arm and laughed.

Over the next couple of months they found out they were having twins.

"Two" Chris said

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Two" Chris repeated.

"Chris im a big fan of GLEE so would you shut up you sound like Kurt." The doctor rolled her eyes while saying this.

The day finally arrived.

"Darren!" Chris screamed.

"Whats wrong!" Darren shouted back.

"Babies Ready HOSPITAL GO!" Chris gasped. Darren Held him and helped him to the car.

"How you doing sweetheart?" Chris was squirming and gasping.

"I Feel like Shit. And its your fault you knocked me up Not with one But TWO!" Kurt groaned. Darren chuckled and wheeled him into the hospital.

Lea was their and she saw Who she thought was Chris and Darren. "DARREN!" Darren didn't answer so Lea thought it wasn't him and walked away. Chris could hardly talk . Darren I need doctor."

Darren nodded and got a Nurse The doctor looked at Darren then at Chris and told him he was ready. The doctor came in.

"Alright Chris. You need to push" Chris pushed squeezing Darren's Hand.

"Again" The doctor instructed. Chris pushed for 5 minutes until they heard a cry. The doctor picked up the baby and passed it to Darren.

"It's a Girl" Darren said softly. Chris had another pain and screamed Darren looked at Chris Pain in his eyes.

"Push" the nurse whispered. Chris only had to push once for the other baby too come in the world. This time they gave it to Chris.

"It's a boy" Chris looked at Darren and smiled.

Later that night Darren Chris and their 2 new additions were aloud to go home.

A Year later. The Twins had just turned 2.

"Ellie-mai Criss-Colfer!" Darren Shouted surprised When he saw His baby Girl running naked. Chris was running after her. Darren chuckled and picked Ellie up.

"Cheeky monkey Daddy Chris needs to put you in some clothes if you want to go to the GLEE event. Ellie gasped.

"ME LOVE GLEE"

Josh came running down the halls in his Black and white outfit white trousers black top with black shoes.

"Ellie Come on!" Chris whined. Ellie went over to Chris and held her arms out,Chris slipped the Black dress on, All Ready the drove to the reunion. Outside the doors. Ellie and Josh Hid behind Them. Chris and Darren laughed opening the doors walking in everyone surrounded them.

"HEY GUYS!" Ryan smiled "Why didn't you keep in touch with us.?"

"We've been abit busy" Chris said now picking up Josh and Darren Picked up Ellie One Ellie and Josh were Settled on their hips They answered questions.

Ryan Grinned "Surrogacy? Darren frowned Chris saw this and Patted his shoulder soothingly.

"No Ryan I Carried them." Chris sighed.

Everyone Gathered around. Ellie and Josh whimpered.

"Hey hey Shush-ums" Darren said Lea turned to Darren.

"Lea last year did you call my name in the hospital ? "

Lea's Face frowned and Smacked his arm "YOU IGNORED ME!".

"Hey hey Kids present" Darren and Chris said in unison.

"Are you and Chris planning for more?" Heather and Amber asked.

Darren and Chris looked at each other.

"We might" Chris said.

Halfway through the reunion the twins were getting restless and started crying.

"Dar" Chris said rocking Ellie."I think we better go soon"

Darren nodded in agreement. "Its boring now anyway" Darren replied before they both slipped out.

The drive home was noisy Ellie was crying because she was tired and wanted her bed and Josh was screaming because he hated cars in the dark.

"We're home now Josh Calm it" Chris warned. Josh jumped out the car and took Chris's Hand Darren went over and picked Ellie up.

After putting the twins to bed Chris and Darren retreated to their own.

"Chris what did we do to deserve such a amazingly cute family?"

"I don't Know Dar, I just don't Know" Chris smiled.

"Goodnight Chris" Darren yawned.

"Night, Love you" Chris pecked him on the cheek before lying down.

"Love you too."


	4. Gavin Criss

When Darren fell asleep Chris looked up to the ceiling and sighed Happily, He's got two beautiful Kids And Darren, But Chris felt sad in a way,Because ever since they conceived Ellie and Josh Chris and Darren hadn't had any Alone time it was driving Chris crazy!

When it was time to wake up, Chris was on the phone. Ryan had called him about a special season 5 of GLEE in the near possible future. Ryan wanted the whole family to come on the show for this season.

Darren walked in the kitchen and wrapped his hands around Chris's waist.

"I heard Season 5 And GLEE?" Darren Mumbled.

"Yeah Ryan's doing a Glee Kid catch up and wants us all on the show" Chris replied.

"That's brilliant" Darren said excitingly.

"Ryan Want us ALL on the set in 15 minutes " Chris stressed the ALL bit Finally Darren got it.

"The kids are working with us ?" Darren grinned.

"Bingo We Have a Winner!" Chris Grinned back.

"Come on then lets go!" Darren said.

"Woah ! We have to tell the kids" Chris said seriously Darren stopped and nodded in agreement.

"Ellie Josh come to Daddies Please!" Darren called they saw Ellie and Josh running towards them. Chris picked up Josh and Darren picked up Ellie.

"Yes daddies?" they both said in unison both giggling, Chris rolled his eyes.

"You know how Daddy C and I worked on GLEE?" Darren asked.

Ellie and josh's Faces lit up. "Of course we love GLEE!" Ellie squealed.

"Well Uncle Ryan wants us back and on set in 15 minutes Including You two." Chris Smiled.

"YESSSSSSS !" Ellie wiggled in Darren's arms.

When they arrived on set the paparazzi was their taking pictures of the old cast. Chris walked with Darren, Darren had Josh on his hip, Chris had Ellie. As soon as Chris and Darren joined the cast the paparazzi starting asking questions about the kids that were far to personal so Ryan Shut them up and Motioned the cast in the Set.

Brian Gave them all their scripts and allocated their trailers. Once in the trailers, Josh and Ellie we're in their scripts.

Ellie found her stage name first. "I'm Harmony Hummel Anderson and I was naturally conceived By Blaine and Kurt Hummel Anderson." Ellie looked up and Grinned.

"Oh I'm Jorden Hummel Anderson" Josh said smiling. Chris and Darren Smiled at them as they read on Suddenly Darren notices that Chris is Blushing.

"What is it Chris?"

Chris coughs and Reads out loud.

'_Kurt and Blaine are happily married with two beautiful Children until they decide to get kinky this includes. Dave making fun of the children and the children crying.' _Chris finished reading and Darren swallowed. "Well they are both naturally good actors."

"Yeah..." Chris trailed off scared to read on and what he might find.

later when their filming.

"and ACTION!" Ryan Called.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Ever tried... Kinks?" Kurt Blushed.

"Are we getting Kinky Kurt?"Blaine smirked and then enters Ellie.

"Daddy K ! Jorden's got my new Atmosphere coat and he's wrecking it!" Then Josh enters with the designer coat in his hands.

"JORDEN!" Ellie squealed, Grabbing the coat, Stroking and cradling it like it was a baby. "YOU WRECKED MY DOLLS, YOU DESTROYED MY DISNEY BLANKEY AND NOW YOU HURT MY BABIES!" Ellie teared up and ran off crying. Jorden looked like he was smirking.

"Why did you do that Jorden" Blaine asked.

Jorden shrugged " Fashion's stupid" Chris pretended to storm out to Harmony. Blaine just stood their with his arms crossed.

"Apologize to your Sister and Father" Jorden did what he was told.

"and CUT" Ryan called. "That was perfect!" Ellie and Josh ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you!" They both said in unison. Darren put his arms around Chris's waist.

"What are you thinking about?" Darren whispered.

"Us, Them, This," Chris sighed.

"Aren't you happy?" Darren asked turning Chris around so he could see his face.

"Of Course ! Dar our Babies are on the show they love!" Ellie and Josh ran over.

"Ryan said Jorden and Kurt to costume and Harmony and Blaine to set." Josh said out of breath, Chris laughed and took Josh's hand and lead him to costume While Darren and Ellie we're walking to the set.

"Daddy?" Ellie asked while holding his hand.

"Yes lovely?" Darren said looking down.

"I love GLEE when I'm older I want to be just like you and Daddy Chris." Darren just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You are so like your daddy Chris" When Ellie and Darren got to set their was a visitor.

The man turned, Darren recognized him instantly.

"Gavin" Darren said coldy.

"Darren Criss you haven't changed a bit have you, Oh you went straight then?"

"Daddy who's that?" Ellie asked sweetly.

"A mean person sweetheart"

"EXCUSE ME!" Gavin roared. "How unprofessional bringing your kid you Work with you." Gavin spat. Ellie lost her temper and let go of her dads hands and rummaged through her bag. Chris and Josh were watching silently. Ellie coughed showing her script.

"Oh you made her alittle Script did you, How pathetic." Gavin laughed. Josh ran over and grabbed Ellie's Hand And began to read out loud.

"Daddy Blaine, Jorden's got my new atmosphere Coat Again!"

"I Accidently strained it!" Ellie closed her script and spoke clearly.

"I'm Ellie Mai Criss-Colfer and you are a mean person." Gavin looked lost.

"I'm Ellie's Twin. Josh Criss-Colfer"

"I'm Darren Criss-Colfer" Chris walked up and grabbed Darren's hand.

I'm Chris-Criss-Colfer"

"You bunch of FAGS!" Ellie started Crying, Chris's jaw dropped when she dropped her Script and was now Biting Gavin's leg, Once she stopped she said

"Daddies Keep him here" then she ran full speed to Ryan's Office. Darren Picked Josh up and Chris cornered Gavin.

"I'm not scared of a Fag Family Colfer"

"Criss-Colfer Actually " Chris hissed " And watch it I'm a Sensi In Karate." Josh giggled.

With Ellie

She ran straight into Ryan's Office she was crying.

"Uncle Ryan!" Ryan who didn't see her enter shot around his desk to see her pink and flushed.

"Did you run all the way to set to here?" Ellie nodded.

"There's a visitor he know's Daddy Darren, he's a mean person and homophobe he called us fags I bit his leg when he spat on my daddies face. Come help please!" Ellie said running out of the door, Ryan ran close behind her, Man she was fast. Motioning the whole cast and guards to follow.

With Darren and Chris.

"your Gay lords let me go now!" Gavin pulled he fist back towards Chris.

"DADDY CHRIS!" Josh screamed. Ryan and Everyone else heard this and Sprinted on to the set. Darren turned around to see Ellie, Ryan, The whole Cast Plus 4 guards Running in. He smiled in relief.

"Daddy Chris" Ellie Shouted loudly. as Chris was about to be punched in the face, Chris quickly blocked Gavin's Punch and high kicked him. The Guards got Chris out the way and surrounded Gavin, But Gavin broke Free and went for Ellie.

"NO!" Chris Cried, The whole cast jumped Gavin even Darren and Ryan themselves. Chris was hugging his Babies who were watching the whole scene and saying how cool everyone was and how mean and nasty Gavin was. Chris smiled. Once Gavin stopped struggling he then spoke.

"Mom's disappointed in you Darren"

"Gavin get off this set before I ask the guards to kick you off" Darren growled angrily.

Everyone turned to Darren in disbelief.

"Yes he's my brother, He;s Jealous because I'm Famous and he works in MacDonalds." Everyone laughed.

"Chris?" Ryan asked

"Yeah.. ?"

"Darren?"

"Yeah Ryan...?"

"I want to give Ellie and Josh their own Tv Drama when they are 15 Because if if they still want to of course I want to do GLEE but around their lives."

"Why don't you ask them when their 15 Ryan? Darren asked.

"Good idea" Ryan laughed.


	5. first day of high school

Ellie and Josh were 15 today, Chris and Darren starred in Movies and recently the all shot Glee the Movie. Ryan was at the door ready to ask them personally what he asked Darren and Chris years ago.

"Ellie Josh" Chris called he was in the living room with Darren and Ryan. Ellie and Josh were still upstairs, well now they were downstairs, Ellie ran and Hugged Ryan when she saw him.

"Hi Uncle Ryan" Josh said.

"now, I'm in a hurry I need to do some finalizations on my new show but part of that includes you and your dads" Ryan smiled. Chris and Darren was taken aback, they knew Ellie and Josh had written in characters but Ryan wrought them characters?. Ryan seemed to read Chris and Darren's thoughts.

"Yes how could I leave my favorite actors out..." Ryan thought about what he said," Don't let Amber, Leah or Naya know I said that." Chris raised a eyebrow and nodded.

"Wait you wrought us characters?" Ellie said. Ryan smiled and nodded showing the 4 contracts.

"Actually all the old glee cast is back, I just gave them different character names." Ryan shrugged, passing the contracts.

"You Ellie, Will be playing, Bethany" Ellie looked at the contract and nodded smiling, Ryan turned to Josh. "You will be playing Mitchell." Ryan turned finally to Darren and Chris who was already signing theirs. "You will be playing Liam, Chris and Darren, you will be playing John Who'd I like to call Lion"

"That would be totally awesome." Darren said putting the top on his pen.

Chris looked and Darren and then to Ryan and rolled his eyes, passing Ryan the contract, Ellie passed hers over seconds later along with Josh's.

"Keeping the Hope is based around your lives, so I'll need help with idea's, We don't start filming until next year when your 16 okay. Ryan grinned.

"So hows my new cast members?" Chris rolled his eyes for the hundredth time in 5 minutes.

"Ellie and Josh start high school tomorrow which should be interesting with us being famous but also the bullying side." Chris voice was shaky alittle remembering what his high school life was like, Darren rubbed his back sympathetically.

"Uncle Ryan if we get bullied will you write it in the show?" Josh asked. Ryan smiled warmly.

"I will try but if you don't want me to I won't, the show is about your lives after all."

Tomorrow came, Walking through the high school gates Josh and Ellie made their separate ways, Ellie was alright up until they called the register.

The teacher sighed heavily before switching on the computer and started calling out names.

"Melody Hardy"

"Yes"

"Harmony Morrison" Ellie had to laugh at this. The teacher stopped, Ellie knew why, Her name. Ellie sank in her seat when the teacher looked over the class and continued.

"Ellie Mai Criss Colfer" The teacher looked at the class again waiting for an answer, some others where whispering. Ellie groaned.

"Yes" Ellie could feel all the girls eyes make holes in her head by their piercing glares and stares, yes that register was disturbing, All through the day she stared at, The Jocks were awfully mean to her for no reason, They called her names like Diva and Drama queen and pansy and Snob, the most hurtful one was about her dads, ' your dads are so Gay they can make them as well' Ellie fought back tears all day, how can her life get any worse? She had rich snob wannabe girls coming up to her announcing that she was their best friends and then when she said no to them they pushed her down in the mud and laughed walking away.

She raced home she was alone, her dads must be shopping or something, so she phoned Ryan.

"Hey Ellie"

"Hey Uncle Ryan" Ellie's voice was upset.

"Whats the matter?"

"High school was horrible, the jocks and the stares"

"Why was they staring at you."

"My name"

"Well that's bound to happen"

"I know it just felt like I couldn't breathe"

"Ellie High school is like that you just need to get used to it. "

"Okay Thanks" after Ryan said goodbye the line went dead, how was Ellie going to reach sixteen she did not know.


	6. Brittany Bailey

When Josh and Ellie reached 16 their lives started to change rapidly. The show started to film, Josh made the football team and Ellie joined the glee club but when she joined the glee club the bullying got worse but Like Ryan had told her 2 months ago. 'you are Special' Ellie also had a secret she didn't tell anyone not even her dads. Ellie was Out at school and thrown in dumpsters because of it, after being called rubbish, Slushies thrown in her face and name calling happened too, Josh didn't get half of what Ellie was getting, but it broke her down when Josh was standing there watching the dumpster tosses and Slushies being thrown at her, But Ellie knew he was doing it to keep himself save too and she respected that.

On the day for filming Ellie had to still go to school, that day the Jocks just had to slap her around the face, and bruise her arms didn't they there was no way she could hide the bruises on her arms she was wearing a top and a skirt, there was no way she could hide the bruise on her face because she ran out of make up, and she couldn't not go to the set because she was filming her scenes today Ellie was stuck, but as she was walking to her car, yes she had a car, the jocks grabbed her and lead her to the recycling bank and opened the lid to the glass bottles container.

"NO!" Ellie squealed but it was too late she already hit the broken glass they closed the lid behind them and left. Ellie rolled over, her arms where cut and her hands were bleeding, she had a mirror in her bag and used it to look at her face, She had a cut lip and a slightly swollen eye, her leg was also cut the blood was running down her leg she could feel it, her injuries wasn't that bad but she hadn't got the foggiest idea how she was going to get patched up with anyone knowing, she stood up ingoring the pain in her head, she lifted the lid and slipped out she then texted Ryan.

_Hi Ryan might be abit late to set hope it doesn't upset you I will explain but right now I need to get this sorted out love Ellie. _

She put her phone on the seat and started to drive she went to the hospital, just as she was parking she received a reply.

_Sounds serious, Okay hope it's nothing life altering Uncle Ryan. _

Ellie rolled her eyes and began to limp into accident and minor injures.

"Excuse me?" Ellie asked a nurse, a dark haired nurse turned and gasped.

"Please I don't need this right now, I need to get seen as quick as possible I need to be on set" The nurse nodded in understanding but she had a glint in her eyes. Ellie sat on the bed as the nurse pulled on her latex rubber gloves and started to patch up her cuts.

"How did this happen?" the nurse asked putting a bandage on her leg.

"Oh you know High school, Jocks, Dumpsters, just happens I landed a dumpster toss in broken glass" The nurse tutted and started to look at her hand. Ellie winced alittle when she started plucking out bits of glass from her hand.

"Well it seems like they're very naughty boys." Nurse said disinfecting the cut making Ellie hiss.

"You could say that" Ellie chuckled despite the pain. The nurse nodded in agreement, placing some disolvable stitches in her hand, The nurse then took of her gloves and passed a sheet Ellie had to sign.

While Ellie signed it she thanked the nurse. "Thanks for seeing me so quick." The nurse smiled and then showed her, her name badge.

"Ellenor Criss" Ellie looked up to the nurse. "Your My-my dads mom" The nurse smiled and nodded.

"It looks like Darren was straight after all." she mused. Ellie shook her head and tapped the paper she had just signed.

"Criss Colfer!" Ellenor snapped. Ellie stood up and nodded. "So your not Blood related!"

"I am so My Dad Chris Carried me he has a condition a wonderful one." Ellie walked to the curtain.

"It is a condition for freaks" Ellie opened the curtains and stepped out.

"And your a Homophobic Bitch" Ellie dropped the curtain and walked back out to her car, she then texted Ryan.

_Meet me at your office make sure know ones there I'll tell you everything Ellie. _

her phone buzzed instantly.

_Sure, Told your dads you were held up at school don't worry. Uncle Ryan. _

Ellie sighed and drove 15 minutes to set, like promised Ryan was in his office alone.

"Ellie" Ryan Gasped taking in her blood strained clothes, Ellie sat on a chair.

"Uncle Ryan I'm alright I just went to the hospital and got it sorted by a bitch of a nurse" Ellie said sourly.

"Tell me everything now" Ryan ordered.

"Jocks, slapped me and thrown slushies, then they bruised my arms, they thrown my in a dumpster which was all broken glass I cut my arms, my leg, my lip and my hands Oh I also have a slightly swollen Eye, I texted you and went to the hospital and then a Nurse, she patched me up, It- it was my dad's mom.. Dad Darren's mom, she said that My Dad must've turned straight after all but when she saw my name she had a whole, Hes a Freak and your a freak and blah blah blah, I called her a bitch when she basically said I was freak spawn."

"Well that's some story why did they dumpster toss you in the first place?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I'm a daughter of two Gay males who had me naturally, I'm in glee club And" Ellie paused she didn't mean to go this far, this deep.

"And?" Ryan hinted for an answer.

"Uh Well... I'm... Out at school" Ellie said quietly.

"Ellie" Ryan gasped bringing her into to a hug.

"My dad's don't even know I'm too scared" Ellie let tears slip, Ryan felt them.

"Shhh, I have an Idea, I'll write it into a script only in yours so that you come out to your dads as Beth and if they're smart they will figure it out." Ellie nodded and wiped her tears.

* * *

><p>The day of the shoot came, Ryan said to the cast that the scene they were going to shoot today between Ellie, Chris and Darren was real so everyone naturally came onto set.<p>

"Action" Ryan called.

"Dads Hi!" Beth said walking in.

"Hey Beth" Liam said holding onto Johns waist.

"What you doing at school ?" Beth asked.

"Taking Mitchell to baseball." John said.

"Oh" Beth walked away to the other end of the set, with Liam and John toeing along.

"Beth why did you walk away from us?" Everyone on set gasped when Ellie turned and was now spilling real tears.

"School is to much dads, its a nightmare, I-I have to say something" Ryan signaled to the others that this was the truth. "I-I have these feelings, Feelings I can't explain, I like Girls" Ellie's voice went quiet. Ryan shouted cut. Everyone was silent, Ryan put his hand on Chris's shoulder to make him understand, Chris and Darren looked towards Ryan, Ryan nodded slowly. Ellie started to shake alittle.

"I uhh" Ryan walked over and hugged her.

"You are great" Ryan said.

"Thanks Uncle Ryan" Ellie said wiping her eyes.

"Did you just come out on television?" Lea asked.

"Yes auntie Lea" Ellie was surrounded by hugs excepts for the two she wanted a hug off the most, her dads.

"Dads" Ellie called, when there was silence Ellie then continued. "Please don't hate me for who I am" Ellie whispered. Chris and Darren's expressions went from motionless to soft as they rushed over to embrace their daughter.

"Ellie that was so brave" Chris said quietly. "And we would never hate you" Darren finished whispering it in her ear.

"Thanks Daddies"

* * *

><p>Next week after it was time for the first episode to air; Chris, Darren,Ellie and Josh all sat down as the 'keeping the hope' appears on the screen, Ellie sank in her seat when the episode started she was singing, 'you are the only exception' in the choir room as audition and then it went to hours before. Beth was walking into school until the jocks surrounded Beth and called her trash then they emptied the trash in the dumpster Ellie winced alittle at the reminder of her latest toss. Once the episode finished Ellie hugged her Dads close to her.<p>

"I love you both for putting the music in me" Ellie said quietly to them. Both Darren and Chris kissed her cheek.

"Listern honey, why did you think we'd hate you for coming out?" Chris asked. Ellie looked down.

"Because I thought Gay people hated Lesbians." Darren gasped.

"Sweet, Gay applies to both genders some people prefer a different name some people don't"

"oh right... so I'd prefer Gay, not lesbian" Ellie said looking at her fingers, Chris and Darren laughed.

"Alright I'm going to bed, Josh come on you are going to bed too because last time you woke me up when you came up to bed later them me" Josh rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs closely followed by Ellie.

"Dar" Chris said crawling to his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Yes Chris?" Darren said turning to Chris.

"Hannah is coming over tomorrow with mom and dad"

"Yh okay I can't wait to see her again its been years!"

Chris laughed "she still wears the two t-shirts you got her." Darren laughed.

"Dar?"

"yeah?"

"I was thinking of decorating the spare room you know, the office we never used?" Darren's eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion.

"Yeah, I know Chris why?" Chris said nothing but put his hands on his stomach. Darren looked at Chris's hands and where they were placed. Darren brought his hand up to his mouth.

"Your"

"Yes"Chris answered, Darren's face broke into a huge smile.

* * *

><p>Next day in school, Ellie was at her locker putting her dirty t-shirt in there, she had just been slushied again this time by the other clubs and groups all at once, The cheerleading squad, the football team, Josh had thrown too but pretended to have bad aim and most of it got on the floor infront of her. and finally the Hockey team, slamming her locker shut she came face to face with the the schools most meanest bully, Jeremiah Jordens.<p>

"What do you want Jeremiah?" Ellie asked aggravated. Jeremiah slammed her into the lockers.

"Nothing Fag, Did you like your dumpster?" Before Ellie could answer, he brought out a red bottle and a yellow bottle, and squirted Ellie's face with ketchup and mustard and then finally to add to the cocktail, A slushie. Right on her nice clean top. Again. Jeremiah walked away. Ellie opened her locker up again and shoved another top on with skill, looked in the mirror and wiped most of the sauces out of her hair and face. Ryan and two guards was going to talk to her, they seen the whole scene but Ellie slammed her locker and walked quickly to what looked like the doors to the auditorium, curious Ryan and the two guards followed her slowly, Ryan sat down, feeling like he needed too even though it was dark and you could hardly see the dark blue seats.

"ELLIE WHAT THE FUNK HAPPENED!" a dark skinned girl ran over to her.

"Calm it Em, I just got Slushied."

"Yo," A boy said coming in. "We gonna get practicing that Medley Like a prayer, Don't stop believing and Anyway you want it!" Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Sure Dave come on Even though it feels weird your all Gleeks and I've actually been on it" The others came in and stood in there places on the stage.

The boys had their heads down and the girls had the backs to the seats. before the song started Ryan couldn't help but think that this glee club was the real life version of Glee's New directions.

The music started.

Ellie turned around and sang out to the empty space

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
>I hear you call my name and it feels like<br>Home

The girls turned around one by one as the beat picked up Ellie Started stepping with the beat, the others a line behind her singing the back ground.

When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
>Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there<p>

A jock came out Ellie went to the back as the others were skipping around in a circle,the people who sang went back to the line, Ryan knew what they were doing, The glee choreography, Zach would be so pleased.

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing

A Boy came out, Ryan was blew away. maybe he could get Chris and Him to do a duet or something.

I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like flying

the dark girl came out

I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm falling  
>out of the sky. I close my eyes<br>Heaven help me.

The all sang

When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
>just like a prayer<br>You know I'll take you there.

they all started to Harmonize and sing together

Like a child, you whisper softly to me  
>You're In control just like a child, now I'm dancing.<br>It's like a dream, no end and no beginning.  
>You're here with me, it's like a dream<br>Let the choir sing.

They danced in paires, The boys picked up the girls and the girls opened their arms like a cross, Ellie got spinned.

When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
>just like a prayer<br>You know I'll take you there  
>(repeat)<p>

(oooh ohhh ..ohhh)  
>Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.<br>I hear you call my name and it feels like home.

They were stepping and dancing the same.

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
>Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery<br>Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>Just like a prayer, no choice,<br>Your voice can take me there.

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there.  
>It's Like a dream to me.<br>(repeat)

The girls sang but Ellie belted at the back of them in Harmony

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
>I hear you call my name and it feels like home.<p>

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
>Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery<br>Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>Just like a prayer, no choice,<br>Your voice can take me there  
>(Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there)<p>

Ellie came to the front

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>Just like a prayer, no choice,<br>Your voice can take me there.

Then a new tune started The boys were on one side of the stage and the girls on the other

Ellie started it with a Harmony off a male voice

Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want it

(whoaaaa oooh) the others

The male lead sang:

She loves to laugh, she loves to sing  
>she does everything<br>she loves to move, she loves to groove

ellie harmoized with him.

she loves lovin' things

Everyone started singing

It won't be long yeah til you're alone  
>When your lover (looove)<br>Oh he hasn't come home  
>'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)<br>he's squeezin' another (another)

Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want it  
>(he said)<br>Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want it  
>(ooooooh)<p>

Girls and a few boys

(na na-na na naaa ...)

I was alone I never knew  
>What good love could do<br>then we touched then we sang  
>about the lovely things<br>'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)

he's squeezin' another

Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want it  
>(he said)<br>Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want it  
>(ooooooh)<p>

(na na-na na naaa ...)

Guitar solo

Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want i  
>(he said)<br>Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want it

(na na-na na naaa ...)  
>(repeat)<p>

Ryan was going to clap but then the final song of the medley. Don't stop believing.

Ellie sang when the harmonies said to.

Just a small town girl  
>livin´ in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin´ anywhere  
>Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit<br>He took the midnight train goin´ anywhere

The male lead sang

A singer in a smoky room  
>The smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the nights  
>Streetlights people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the nights<p>

Working hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin´ anything to roll the dice  
>Just one more time<p>

Some will win some will lose  
>Some are born to sing the blues<br>And now the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the nights  
>Streetlights people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the nights<p>

Don´t stop believin  
>Hold on to that feelin´<br>Streetlight people  
>(repeat)<p>

They all sang.

Don´t stop!

Ryan stood up and clapped walking to the front, Ellie looked up and blushed when all her friends kept saying Oh My God Ryan Murphy, as Ryan walked the steps up the others were just standing there.

"Well guys you sounded great! Ellie your dads would be so thrilled." Ryan said. Ellie felt like dying she hadn't told the glee club her second name she just told them she guest stared on glee.

"Your DADS" Emily said. " Girl you didn't tell us you were adopted!" Ellie's mouth popped open.

"I. AM. NOT. ADOPTED." Ellie stated and sighed. "Thanks Uncle Ryan I haven't told them my last name yet..." Ryan muttered a sorry, Ellie was giving him the chills from the death stare she was giving him,

"Uncle Ryan? Yo You aint tellin us somethink Girl Spill!" Dave said.

"FINE!. I am Ellie Mai Criss Colfer and my dads are Darren and Chris Criss Colfer I worked on Glee, I am working on Keeping the hope along with the old cast of glee and my dads." Ellie said. Ryan looked at her proudly.

"whoa so your. Whoa!" A boy said from a wheelchair.

"Calm it Andy., Uncle Ryan I guess your wandering their names?" Ryan nodded. Ellie pointed to the two cheerleaders. "That's Sammy and Bailey," Ellie pointed to a Blonde girl and the dark skinned girl. "The blonde is Anna and the other is Emily"pointing to the other two girls, Tanya and Amber now the boys are," Ellie said pointing to the guy in the wheelchair, Andy, Dave, Liam and James, Ethan and Zach" Ryan nodded.

"Well Guys I want you all to come with me," Ryan said turning his head " Call a car over were gonna need something bigger." The guard nodded and phoned for a car.

"Where you going to take us?" Andy said. "It has to be wheelchair friendly." Ryan had an idea.

"It will be I need you all to preform for these two people they have a proper room but you don't get to see them if they say your good your on the show."

Everyone squealed.

"Uncle Ryan, What are you planning?"

"nothing..." Ryan smirked and Texted Darren.

_Bringing Ellie's Glee club your your house Wait in the mirror board room i want you to watch them perform and you tell me what you think They are big supports of Glee and rasing hope so beware mwhaha Ryan_

_Ryan, Chris says does he need to do any drinks? Darren_

_Probaly some water for them Ryan_

_Okay see you in a minute. Darren_

"Sir the cars here"

"come on, They all walked out to see a car but no ramp. Andy's face fell.

"There's no ramp guys!" Ryan said to the guards, sighing he unstrapped Andy, Ellie smiled.

"W-what" Andy said.

"Relax" Ryan said picking him up and stepping up, placing him in a seat. "do you want me to buckle you in or you okay?"

"I'm cool Ryan thanks" Andy said clipping himself in. Once everyone was in and driving.

"So what do you want us to sing?" Dave asked. Ryan shrugged.

"Anyone beat box "Ryan asked. Ethan raised his hand.

"Well, you can pick your favorite warbler song and favorite new directions song."

"AWESOME!" Zach said. "We should totally do Animal and like a prayer"

"Good Idea!" Ellie commented until she realized where she was. "RYAN!"

"What..." trying to look innocent.

"You are raving mad, Bringing them here!" Ellie hissed.

"Oh shut up" Ryan smiled opening the door and helping Andy out.

"Hey there's a ramp here cool!" Andy said wheeling himself up it, Ellie laughed. Ellie guessed where Ryan wanted them to perform. "Guys this way" Ellie led them to a pitch black room she flicked on the lights as she walked passed them.

"Ellie how do you know your way around here so well?" Bailey asked.

"you'll find out sooner or later B" Ellie huffed. Ellie knew her dads were behind the mirrored board and waved slightly.

Ryan sat in a chair and heard there name for the first time.

"Lets start with AN then end with LP ?" Sammy said everyone agreed.

Ethan started beat boxing

[All of them:]  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na

[Andy:]  
>Here we go again<br>I kinda wanna be more than friends  
>So take it easy on me<br>I'm afraid you're never satisified.

[James:]  
>Here we go again<br>We're sick like animals  
>We play pretend<br>You're just a cannibal  
>And I'm afraid I wont get out alive<br>No I won't sleep tonight.

[Andy with the others:]  
>Oh, oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh, oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<br>Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<p>

[Andy:]  
>Here we are again<br>I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
>It's gettin heavier<br>And I wanna run and hide  
>I wanna run and hide.<p>

[James:]  
>I do it every time<br>You're killin' me now

[Andy and James:]  
>And I won't be denied by you<br>The animal inside of you.

[Andy with the Others:]  
>Oh, oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh, oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<br>Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<p>

[Andy and James:]  
>Hush hush the world is quiet<br>Hush hush we both can't fight it  
>It's us that made this mess<br>Why can't you understand?  
>Whoa I won't sleep tonight.<p>

[Andy with the Others:]  
>Oh, oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh, oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight<br>Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin'<p>

[James with the Others:]  
>Here we go again<br>Here we go again  
>Here we go again<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.

[Andy with the Others:]  
>Oh, oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh, oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight..

And then it went into LP

Ellie turned around and sang out

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.

I hear you call my name and it feels like

Home

Ellie:

When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
>Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there<p>

A jock came out Ellie went to the back.

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing

A Boy came out, Ryan was blew away. maybe he could get Chris and Him to do a duet or something.

I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like flying

the dark girl came out

I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm falling  
>out of the sky. I close my eyes<br>Heaven help me.

The all sang

When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
>just like a prayer<br>You know I'll take you there.

they all started to Harmonize and sing together

Like a child, you whisper softly to me  
>You're In control just like a child, now I'm dancing.<br>It's like a dream, no end and no beginning.  
>You're here with me, it's like a dream<br>Let the choir sing.

They danced in pairs

When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
>just like a prayer<br>You know I'll take you there  
>(repeat)<p>

(oooh ohhh ..ohhh)  
>Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.<br>I hear you call my name and it feels like home.

They were stepping and dancing the same.

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
>Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery<br>Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>Just like a prayer, no choice,<br>Your voice can take me there.

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there.  
>It's Like a dream to me.<br>(repeat)

The girls sang but Ellie belted at the back of them in Harmony

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
>I hear you call my name and it feels like home.<p>

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
>Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery<br>Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>Just like a prayer, no choice,<br>Your voice can take me there  
>(Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there)<p>

Ellie

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>Just like a prayer, no choice,<br>Your voice can take me there.

Ryan Clapped and the others bowed while laughing, The door open on the mirror, It was Darren and Chris. The girls looked like they were going to faint. Ellie just Face palmed.

"That sounded GREAT!" Chris said. While the others took a seat. "Ryan why did you ask us to listern?"

"To see if there worthy for the Glee club in Keeping the hope" Some of the girls giggled nervously.

"Well Hell YEAH!" Darren said. Ryan put his hands up and nodded.

"I'll have to use your copier I only got 2 contracts on me" Ryan said Darren nodded and Ryan disappeared, Darren and Chris sat down infront of them.

"Who was the boys who sang Animal?" Chris asked.

"I'm Andy and this is James"

"Who sang my part?" Darren asked grinning, Chris elbowed him.

"Shut up." Chris laughed.

Ellie sent her dad k a text about James and Andy.

_Dad Andy in the wheelchair is straight but hes. a bit well he shows his gay side too, James sang your part, he hates his voice being high, he's also out as Gay and also crushing on Andy. Just thought your should know Ellie x_

Chris's phone buzzed and clicked to read it his face softened when he read it and winked at Ellie.

"I'm guessing James sang my part?" Chris said, James nodded. "Well done" Chris smiled. James' face lightened up alittle.

"Oh My gosh!" Sammy said appearing from somewhere holding a script, it was Ellie's, Ellie got up and grabbed it. "you Live here!" Ellie nodded closing the script.

"You shouldn't get my script like that if you rip it and I don't know my lines I'm Screwed." The room laughed, James' phone buzzed.

_GIRLY FREAK YOU SHOULD GO DIE! YOU ABOMINATION GO TO HELL ! - Jeremiah _

James' dropped his phone on the floor and stood up." Where's the toilet?" His voice higher then usual, Chris was instantly worried, When his voice went high it meant he was upset or happy but James' face didn't look happy.

"3 rd door on the left Sweet" Chris said. James walked quickly out the room his phone buzzed again but Chris got up and answered it, it was a phone call an anonymous one.

_FREAK! YOUR A FREAK WHO SHOULDN'T LIVE YOU GAYLORD WITH A HIGH VOICE HOPE IT CHOKES YOU AND SENDS YOU TO HELL" _The person shouted down the phone.

_"Excuse me but you have the wrong number" _Chris' voice low and threatening. The line went dead.

"Chris what's wrong?" Darren said.

"I need to talk to James." Chris said walking to the bathroom.

"Ellie whats that about?" Darren asked.

"He's been getting threats from a bully its getting to him."

"Thanks Ellie"

"It's alright Dad D" Everyone turned to stare at Ellie in Jealously. "If you lot don't stop staring you will never come here again" Ellie hissed low. They all diverted there looks to the ceiling. "That's better" Ellie said sighing. Darren laughed.

* * *

><p>"James?" Chris called, Chris could here crying. "James It's Chris can I come in?" No answer, Chris took a chance and let himself in, James was curled up on the floor sobbing and shaking, Chris closed the door and sat next to James.<p>

"James I know how you feel, The high voice especially with the sexuality."

"How did you know?" James muffled.

"Ellie."

"Its so nasty" James sobbed, his voice reaching its highest.

"Don't let them get to you Ellie doesn't" Chris said, James wiped his eyes and looked up too Chris, with a sad pale face.

"You treat me better then my family, it gets to be because even when I'm at home my sister calls me names, My dad left my mom because of me, my mom has turned to drink because of him."

Chris frowned, "If you Ignore them they will be the ones looking stupid, James never forget that" Chris said standing up and opening the door. James followed Chris back to the room.

* * *

><p>Ryan had came back with more copies of the contract, he was trying to talk Bailey through her contract.<p>

"That's where you put your surname" Ryan said pointing to the dotted line, Bailey looked up to Ryan her soft green eyes misty with confusion.

"Whats a surname?" Chris and James had just came in the room when they heard Bailey' question, Darren had to cover his mouth to muffle is laugh he didn't want to offend Bailey, Chris sat over by Darren again and told him to Shut up jokingly. Ellie looked over to Bailey who was looking at her Uncle expectantly but Ryan just looked at her in disbelief scratching his head. Ellie saw that Bailey started to frown at the paper trying to figure it out herself. Ellie moved over to sit next to her.

"B, A Surname is your last name" Ellie said slowly. Bailey smiled at Ellie then frowned again.

"Whats a Last name?" Ellie heard whispers from behind from the others so she sent them a glare, They shut up instantly and continued to fill in the endless Information on the 3 page contract.

"A Last name is the name you put after your first name" Ellie said looking at Bailey, Bailey looked back frustration setting in her features.

"Whats a first name" Bailey asked. Ellie rubbed her head.

"B, first name is what people call you." Bailey looked back at the paper.

"I don't get it" Bailey said fiddling with her long blonde hair, Ellie had an Idea.

"Uncle Ryan is it legal for me to write her information in" Ellie turned, Ryan looked back at her.

"As long as its filled in correctly" Ryan sighed leaning back on his chair, Ellie turned back and got Bailey's pen and contract and turned it around, Ellie filled in her name and age, Bailey looked at what Ellie wrote.

"Who's Bailey Kingston?" Ellie looked back to the blonde.

"That's your name" Ellie sighed.

"Cool" Ellie shook her head. Ellie came to the difficult questions on the page where she didn't know for sure, so she was forced to ask Bailey herself which was going to give her a major headache.

"Bailey, Have you got any allergies?" Bailey scrunched up her nose.

"What's allergies?" after hearing what Bailey said, Ellie banged her head off the board she was leaning on to write.

"Ryan," Chris leaned over too whisper. When Ryan turned Chris continued. "Do you think if you got Heather to talk to her like Brittany does would make her understand better?"

"I'm not sure, I doubt it" Ryan said with a shrug and then focused on Ellie and Bailey's conversation.

"She's allergic to lip gloss" Sammy said helping poor Ellie out, Ellie smiled at Sammy and wrote it down, By the time Ellie had finished Bailey's contract it was tea time and everyone was tired.

"Do you want to stay for Dinner?" Darren asked the others.

"I guess I can, my mom doesn't really talk to me shes always drunk and passed out." James said looking down.

"My cat, Scrambled eggs will tell my mom and dad I'm here" Bailey said, Ryan blinked twice.

All the Kids stayed for Tea they had Pizza it was quick and easy.

Bailey was the last to leave claiming scrambled eggs had just phoned her and said that he was hungry. Ryan, Josh, Darren, Chris and Ellie all sat in the living room.

"That Bailey girl drains you doesn't she" Darren rubbed his head. Ellie nodded.

"But she has good intentions."

"I didn't realize mine and Ian's characters were also alive.." Ryan said pinching the bridge of his nose for a second and then opened his eyes.

"Urghh my friends have too much gleek in them you know how weird it was when I heard Ethan singing 'I won't teach your boyfriend how to dance with you' It's just weird knowing one of my Dads sang it." Ellie crossed her legs and sat on the floor at Darren's feet.

"Well now they will be coming to set with you Ellie,which means you have to organize how you get there they can't all fit in your car." Ryan said.

"I guess I can used the schools mini bus?" Ellie suggested.

"Good Idea but you have to explain to the teacher why you need it." Chris pointed out.

"Oh I'm sure they'll let me"

* * *

><p>At Glee club the following week, Ellie told them they needed to go to set after the club session, she already asked Mrs Flagrick and she handed the keys over without a fight, well it could be the fact that Ellie had mentioned money. Anyway Bailey as usually was walking with Sammy, their pinkies joined together as a symbol of their bond Ellie suspected. James was walking with Ellie and Emily because they actually included him into conversations,Tanya, Anna and Amber were walking with the boys Andy, Dave, Liam,James, Ethan and Zach, They all helped Andy get on to the Mini bus and clamped him down safely.<p>

"Ellie What time are we finishing tonight" Liam said when they were moving, Ellie was driving, James was sitting in the front next to Ellie.

"Err usually nine sometimes later but defiantly nine and because you need to know the cast probably later then nine." Ellie confirmed.

"Whats nine?" Bailey asked. Zach looked over to Bailey, Ethan saw the annoyed stare Zach was giving Bailey she'd been asking questions all day and Zach had enough.

"A Number" Ethan said before Zach could say anything hurtful.

"Whats a number"

"It's the things you count up in, you use it in maths remember?" James said.

"Oh, I can't count" Bailey said.

"Of course you can't" Zach said sarcastically. "what exactly are you good at?"

Bailey thought " My pet toad Mr Hop says I'm a good kisser, I'm hoping if I kiss him enough he'll turn into A Prince"

"Okay Ew" Liam said. "And I kissed her last month.. ew." Bailey looked slightly offended.

"B, Where did you here that?" Sammy asked curiously.

"My mommy and Daddy took me to see princess and the frog, The princess kisses the frog and it turns into a prince right?- well my daddy says I'm his princess so I caught a frog and started kissing it, It told me if I kiss him right it would work." Andy Blinked and shook his head slightly.

"What. The. Hell." Anna broke down in syllables.

"She did not say what I thought she did" Emily said her diva showing.

"Emily Shush we're turning into the set." Ellie warned, the Mini bus went quiet, Everyone got out but Andy and Bailey they were having an argument over the toad."

"The toad will not turn into a prince and you are not a Princess" Andy stated.

"I am so!" Bailey said visibly hurt by his accusations"

"God Why are you so Stupid, Bailey!" Andy yelled, Ellie ran to the door of the bus, too see Bailey in tears.

"Andy... What did you say?" Ellie asked stepping up to sit next to Bailey.

"I Called her stupid because that's what she is" Ellie gave him a disapproving look and turned back to see Bailey scratching her arms aggressively making red marks appear.

"Ethan, Liam come take Andy off the bus" Ellie growled. Ethan jumped on the back of the bus and took Andy down the ramp. Ellie stopped her scratching her arms because they were starting to bleed.

"B, he didn't mean it your not stupid" Ellie soothed but Bailey cried harder, Andy had really upset her deep this time.

"Bailey listen you are funny, pretty and smart in your own way now come on" Ellie tried to get her to move but she was too upset.

"Bailey?" Bailey just held her head and cried. "ANDY YOU DUMB ASS!" Ellie yelled across the set to him, Ethan was wheeling him around a lamp post, Andy looked up with a guilty expression. Ellie looked back to a pale looking Bailey who was motionless sat in her seat.

"I'm just going to get someone okay B?" Bailey said nothing and returned to scratching her arms, Ellie jumped off the bus casting a worried glance at Bailey and then she ran full speed to the lounge, casting a final cold glance at Andy.

"Heather" Ellie ran in.

"Ellie..."

"You still talk Brittany language right?" Ellie asked out of breath.

Heather laughed, "My alter ego, yes why?"

"Bailey she is a real life Brittany. Andy called her stupid because she kissed a toad in hope it would turn into a prince."

"What..."

"Don't ask but I need you to talk to her, she might understand Brittany talk." Ellie said, Heather nodded standing up.

"Where is she?" Heather asked.

"In the school mini bus in the parking lot scratching her arms and crying her eyes out." Ellie said worriedly.

"Naya!" Heather yelled across the room.

"huh?" Naya said.

"Fancy digging out Brittany and Santana?" Heather asked, Naya smiled.

"Why?" Naya asked.

"Ellie's friend Bailey is like my alter ego, Brittany and if I remember when Artie called Britt stupid Santana calmed her down"

"That's right she did, whats with this Bailey girl?" She said linking pinkies with heather.

"Well" Ellie was scratching her head, "you know Glee and the new directions... My schools Glee club..." Ellie couldn't explain it,"You know what we go past them all anyway they're dancing around a lamp post in the parking lot..."

"What the..." Naya started to ask.

"Don't go there you'll understand when you see them." Ellie said, Naya, Heather and Ellie started walking through the trailers, when they heard far distant crying.

"Andy really upset her.." Ellie muttered.

"Ellie-" Heather started,

"- Should we be scared?" Naya finished.

"Er" Ellie said not sure.

The closer they got, Ellie's Glee club started to see them walking, Naya gasped when she saw them all standing there. "No Way!"

"Yeah that's what I tried to explain.. but it sort of failed."

"Ryan copied the characters?" Heather asked curiously.

"No, I don't think Ryan and Ian knew..." Ellie said stopping outside the door.

"Bailey is shy and is very hard to calm down, Andy" Ellie pointed down to a boy in a wheelchair. "Said she was 'so stupid' and then she broke down." Ellie opened the door and let them in. The first thing they saw was scratches and blood down her arms, her eyes were puffy and she was just sitting there tears still falling. Naya and Heather looked at each other before they walked over and sat either side of her.

"Whats this red stuff?" Heather said, Bailey looked over to Heather.

"I know I just scratched my arms and then it came out from nowhere"

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"It's called blood, It's what goes around your body to make you live with out it your a angel in heaven" Naya said.

"Oh.." Heather and Bailey said in unison, Ellie and Naya turned to each other both wearing the same amused smirk.

"Why are you so upset?" Naya asked Bailey.

"Andy, called me stupid and its really mean, I didn't like it, Scrambled eggs and Mr Hop will be angry."

"Okay Now, I'm as confused as Curly was in season 2." Naya said sarcastically, Ellie who was holding her head explained.

"Scrambled eggs is her cat, she went to the center after having scrambled eggs for breakfast and went off her breakfast inspired name, Mr Hop is a toad she caught last month and shes been kissing him ever since..."

"Oh cool, Mr Tubbington is my cat he likes melted cheese, he doesn't eat cat food because hes part human.." Bailey's face lit up. Naya looked at her phone she just recieved a text.

_everyone's__ in the lounge apprently we're meeting some new cast members x Amber._

Naya texted back. _I know Already met them and I think 14 members are more realistic. Naya. x_

"Okay we need to go now and you need to meet the cast." Naya said standing up, Bailey stood up and walked over to Ellie and held her hand, Ellie looked over to were Naya was looking at them and smirking, Ellie could almost see the clogs moving in her head.

"No Naya" Ellie said.

"But shes holding you hand and your.." Ellie cut her off.

"No Naya" Ellie said facing back to where she was walking, Bailey started too fidget when they started walking to the others, Andy wheeled himself over to Bailey.

"B, I'm sorry" Andy said sincerely. Bailey looked down to Andy.

"You called me stupid.. And I'm really not okay with that- But your still my friend" Bailey shrugged, Andy smiled and reversed back. Naya smiled and winked to Ellie.

"Naya..." Ellie warned, Her stare cold. Naya smiled sweetly back at Ellie. "Right Guys follow me" Ellie started walking to the lounge where everyone was waiting to meet them. Ellie opened the door to the lounge, she saw all the cast there, Ellie let Andy in first then the others, Ellie walked in holding Bailey's hand.

"No way..." Amber said. Kevin turned.

"Dude..." Kevin said looking at Andy, Then he turned to Bailey and saw that Ellie's and her hands were linked and raised a eyebrow.

"No Kevin Jeez" Ellie shaking her head. "Bailey go sit down" Ellie pointed to an empty seat.

"Okay" Bailey dropped her hand and walked over to the chair and sat down twirling her hair. Once everyone was settled in the lounge the conversation turned for some reason to Eggs..

Darren and Chris were talking to James and Andy. Mark and Chord were talking about Eggs. The girls were talking about parties.

"Dude Hard boils better." Mark said loudly which made everyone listen to there conversation, Chris raised an eyebrow and Darren was just laughing at Chris's 'What the hell' Face.

"Nuh! I think Scrambled eggs are better!" Ellie's eyes widened.

"Don't mention Scrambled eggs infront of Bailey." She warned.

"What...?" Mark started to ask but Ellie held up her hand and didn't say no more.

"Can we stop discussing Eggs?" Harry asked.

"Yeah We don't want to hear and conversation of how you eat what comes out of a chickens arse." Ashley said, Chris laughed lightly.

"I don't get whats the difference between a egg and a baby chicken?" Bailey said, After hearing this Darren's mouth popped wide open, Chris feel off the arm chair trying not to laugh to loud while rolling around on the floor , Naya looked in Bailey direction and Blinked, Heather bit her lip from laughing, face going red, Mark looked at the others and Ellie just banged her head off the table.

"is she Serious?" Amber said.

"Unfortunately" James replied.

"I mean I eat eggs but What happens if I eat a egg with a baby chicken inside then I'll be a murderer.." Bailey's face saddened, Chris laugh could now be heard faintly, Darren looked down, Chris was leaning up a bit of wall red faced and giggling, he brought a hand up to his mouth to muffle it. Ellie then made her way over to Bailey.

"B, We've had this conversation before when you tried to take a Chickens egg from her nest. what did I say to you?" Ellie said.

"That if you buy a egg from the shops it won't have babies in and if you take one from a farm it has a baby in it." Bailey said looking down at Ellie, Ellie nodded.

"But what if they made a mistake" Bailey asked.

"They won't because they shine a light through it" Ellie was beginning to lose the will to live.

"A magic light?" Bailey said. Ellie sighed and nodded.

"A magic light Bailey" Bailey smiled at Ellie's answer.

Later that day Ryan came to set and gave them their scripts. "Here are your scripts read them for the shoot tonight"

Ellie flicked through the script, Josh wasn't in there.

"where's Josh's part?" Ellie asked.

"Oh he er Had to quit" Ryan said. Ellie's face fell and nodded and then stopped again.

"Ryan..." She growled. The cast turned to her.

"Flick to page 56" Ellie said sourly.

"Ooo Your getting a love interest.. for next episode.." Ashley said. Just at that moment Ryan walked in the room, Ellie got up.

"Uncle Ryan" Ellie said sweetly. "Whats this?" Ryan looked at the page and looked back to Ellie.

"I thought it was time to get Beth a love intrest" Ryan shrugged.

"For NEXT episode you could of give me warning... Anyway who is it?"

"Nope not telling sorry" Ryan said smirking,Huffing Ellie said in between Darren and Chris.


	7. Vocal Explosion,Warblers, New Directions

**_[A/N] I do not own glee and I respect the cast of glee. _**

Ellie was nervous, She was at school, and today she was shooting the scene where she meets Beth's love interest apparently shes going to Crawford country day.

Chris and Darren were curled up on the couch when Ryan sent Chris a picture text. Chris opened the message it was of a girl posing in a Crawford Country Day uniform and underneath it was a message.

_This is Beth's love interest Sarah Don't tell Ellie neither girl knows who is their love interests, Sam that is her real name, is a real supporter of my shows hope you like her Ryan _

Chris showed Darren the picture and the text and sighed,

"Remember when Ryan did that to us?" Darren smirked, "Everyone knew but us."

"Yeah" Chris smiled Remembering the day.

_March 23rd 2010_

_Chris was standing on the stairs ready for the shoot when Ryan yelled action, Chris began walking down the stairs, Ryan nodded at Chris when it was time say his line. Nobody told him or showed him who was playing Blaine. _

_"Excuse me? I'm new hear and I'm lost." Chris said a man in a Blue and red Blazer turned and looked up to Chris. _

_"I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson" _

_"Kurt Hummel" _

_Chris's eyes bulged when the man took his hand running through the hall of the house they rented to be the set of Dalton. _

"I was really surprised from the start you know" Chris murmured, Darren smiled stroking Chris' hair.

**Oo0oO**

Ellie was walking the Hallways she had to more classes until her and the glee club needed to be on set, but something caught her eyes at the bottom of the stairs, The closer she got the more panicked she got she raced down the stairs to see Josh looking pale lying down the bottom

"Josh" Ellie rocked him alittle.

"Ell-ie it was so mean and scary."

"What did they do to you" But Josh didn't respond to Ellie's question he went limp, Ellie lay him down, he was fitting, white stuff dribbling from his mouth he was making noises that shouldn't be natural Ellie put him on his side and waited for it to sub side. Ellie picked him half off the floor he was still limp but he was light, Ellie manged to get him to her car, She lay him down but strapped him up safety, She started to drive, she needed to get him to the hospital and the school didn't care. When she parked up she eased Josh out and took all of his weight onto her, Josh hadn't regained use of his legs and arms and that scared Ellie the most.

Ellie knew her Dad's were coming in for an appointment at some point today, and if they were in the hospital now she couldn't text or phone them, it would be useless their phones would be off, Ellie dragged Josh halfway across the car park when he collapsed onto Ellie, he was shaking violently This wasn't right, he shouldn't be fitting two times in a space of 10 minutes, Them Paramedics saw Ellie lying a body on the floor in the rest position, The came rushing over with a trolly.

"Miss?" Ellie looked up from her brother. "What's your name?"

"Ellie Mai Criss Colfer and He's Josh Criss Colfer He's been hurt at school , We have a auntie with epilepsy"

"Thanks" the paramedic said as the other two put him on the trolley and began rushing him in through the doors, Ellie ran along to keep up with them, The ran through the doors and straight through the doors it was the most direct path to the seizure and stroke ward. Darren and Chris was just coming out of the doctors office when they saw the paramedics and Ellie running behind them Chris looked up at the sign.

**Emeregancy Dept For Severe Strokes and Seizures.**

Chris and Darren sprinted quickly to catch up with them. Ellie turned to see them running towards her, she smiled weakly.

"Ellie" Chris said while Darren was trying to look over the paramedics to see who was in the bed, "what you doing here."

"Josh he got hurt and he started fitting, when he stopped I drove him here but then he started fitting again but more violently the paramedics saw and rushed him into here"

Chris brought a hand up to his mouth his eyes were going teary. The doctor came out to the family.

"Josh is stable, We gave him two tablets to prevent them any further, it seems he suffered a nasty head trauma that unlocked a faulty gene causing his body to fit severely, he's on purple band, He's aloud to go home just make sure he takes two tablets a day or the fitting will become frequent." The doctor passed two boxes of tablets and signed the discharge sheet.

Chris Darren and Ellie walked into the cubicle where Josh was pale looking around the room dazed. "Ellie help me get your brother" Darren said.

Ellie walked to his right side and slung his feet of the bed and put his arm over her shoulder, Darren got his left and took him to her dads car. Ellie looked at her phone there was 2 texts and 1 missed call.

_"I'm at the hospital I'll be there to take you to set' Ellie_

"Dads I got to go take the others to the set should I meet you there?" Ellie asked walking to her car door which was only next door.

"Yes we'll be there it looks like Josh is coming to set with us today" Chris said making sure he was buckled in.

"alright see you in a few" Ellie jumped in her car and reversed slowly out looking both ways, before waving and exiting the car park, when Ellie got to school all the guys were already on the bus ready for Ellie to drive them. Ellie quickly parked and locked her car before hoping in the bus and driving to set.

"Why where you at the hospital ?" Andy asked.

"Josh had a fit and I took him in, hes alright hes been given tablets to control it." Ellie turned into the set a couple of minutes later, because it was their first time going through the motions, each new member was paired up with a older cast member.

Guide pairings;

Naya- Sammy

Heather- Bailey

Kevin- Andy

Chris- James

Mark- Ethan

Chord- Zach

Amber- Emily

Dianna- Anna

Jenna- Tanya

Lea and Ashley- Amber

Harry- Liam

Cory- Dave

Darren- ?

"Hey dad? Were's other dad?" Ellie asked before they all went off in pairs.

"Showing Beth's mystery love around" Chris smirked. Ellie's face was a mixture of emotions.

"Go!" Chris said as he walked out the door to wardrobe. Because Ellie wasn't paired with anyone she went straight to Wardrobe to find Andy and Kevin are already there.

"yo!" Andy called over to Ellie who was wandering the racks for her characters name. Ellie turned and smiled. "Can you find mine?" Andy asked, he asked with a kicked puppy look.

"Fine.."

"Ellie, you know you love me" Ellie turned to see Kevin jutting his bottom lip out.

"I'll find your clothes for you uncle Kevin..." Ellie said sighing, She found Kevin's straight away and passed him both his and Andy's clothes, when she found her own she went in the cubicle to come out and see Kevin and Andy still there, still dressed in there clothes.

"you should be getting changed it's going to get crowded Jenna and Tanya already took the cubicle I got changed in" Ellie warned putting her clothes in a locker.

"Ellie..." Andy asked. Ellie who was wearing Skinny jeans and a purple top turned. "I sort of need help getting dressed.." Ellie's face went motionless.

"Get Kevin to help you" Ellie said.

"Wait no! I don't do that sort of thing.." Kevin said quickly, Andy looked over to Ellie.

"I was sort of hoping you would help me" Andy looked at Ellie's freaked out face.

"Andy I do-"

"It's more awkward for boys to undress boys then it is for girls... Especially Lesbian girls" Andy explained. Kevin's eyes went huge he wasn't present for the coming out thing, Ellie swallowed she hated the word Lesbian she didn't know why she just did.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you, you don't call me lesbian and if you gotta call me something other then my name call me gay, I'll undress you when you need help got it ?" Andy smiled and nodded. Ellie took his clothes off Kevin and wheeled Andy into the disabled cubical.

"Okay Andy, How are we going to do this?"Ellie Asked she could not believe she agreed to this but still he needed help and obviously he trusts her.

"Well usually my mom helps me stand up and then I hold on a bar while she dresses me." Ellie nodded looking around for anything he could hold onto, there was nothing.

"So Andy this is what we're gonna do, I'm gonna sit you on that bench," pointing to the bench in the corner, " And when I need to take your trousers off, you put your hands on my shoulders and lift up." Andy nodded, Ellie unstrapped him and lifted him out of his chair he was surprisingly light. When he was on the bench Ellie knelt down and undone his shoes, putting them out the way now it was time for the trousers, Ellie got off the floor and looked in the bag for his trousers. Once she found them she took them over to him and knelt down again.

"Put you hands on my shoulders now Andy." Andy put his hands on her shoulders while she unbuckled his belt and undone his two buttons. "Lift up" Andy lifted up the best he could and Ellie slid his trousers off, Seeing Andy in his boxers was quite awkward and all Ellie wanted to do was run. But he was her friend and he trusted her she reminded herself mentally. So she continued, Ellie folded his trousers and now came the hard part, Getting him to lift up his body long enough for Ellie to pull them up.

"Andy do you think you could hold onto me if I stand you up?" Andy was unsure, Ellie could see by his face. "You Trust me remember?"

Andy nodded weakly, Ellie knew he didn't like to show his weaknesses infront of people. Ellie told him to hold on tight ,regardless whether he hurt her she wanted him up off the bench not down on the floor. When Andy finally gripped her tightly on her shoulders she stood him up, He wobbled which shown Ellie she needed to put them over his ankles and stand up too support him. Ellie lifted his leg slightly to put his leg in the trouser leg, he gripped abit more tighter when he felt he was going to fall, once both legs were in the holes, Ellie slowly got up holding his wasit so he didn't go backwards, she pulled his trousers up.

"Andy, you do up your trousers I've got you" Ellie said holding him around the waist, Andy wasn't sure. "Andy" Ellie said softly "I've got you in a tighter grip then a wood vice, trust me." Andy nodded and moved his hands slowly to his trousers, but as he lent forward so did his body. Ellie felt him slip forward loosing his balance Andy panicked and wobbled even more because of it, so Ellie decided to move her arms and do it herself, making him grip her shoulders again, Ellie sat him on the bench again.

"You alright?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah thanks.. Whats next?" Andy asked looking at the items of clothing still in the bag, Ellie peered in the bag.

"Er Just a top and some socks and shoes, I'll give your top and once it on I'll stand you up and straighten it out for you, I'll help you with your shoes and socks don't worry." Andy smiled and nodded. Ellie quickly grabbed his top and gave it to him, when he had it on, Ellie held his body up and when he put his hands and held on she then and only then moved her grip from his waist to roll his top straight, this time she lifted him off the floor slightly and walked him over to his chair to put his socks and shoes on. Andy strapped himself in once he sat down.

"Oh here Ryan put them in for you" Ellie said chucking him some gloves to protect his hands." Zach noticed how red and sore they looked after you finished practicing wheelies for today's shoot" Andy put them on and looked to Ellie who was putting his socks on.

"Remind me to thank him" Ellie dropped his leg and put the shoe on.

"Will do" Ellie replied now putting the other sock and shoe on, Ellie stood up and straightened her clothes, she grabbed his own clothes and gave them too him, Ellie opened the door, noticing Andy having some troubles reversing out.

"Here let me" Ellie said pulling him out backwards, kicking the door shut behind her to see the others were all done.

"You guys ready?" Naya asked winking at Ellie.

"No Naya" Ellie said with a sigh.

"Awe Man I thought you went bisexual!" Naya exclaimed, Andy blushed and Ellie felt uncomfortable.

"I am not bisexual I assure you Naya" Ellie said coldly.

"Then why were you in there?" Amber questioned.

"She was helping me get dressed, I figured that asking dudes would look wrong, asking girl was awkward because they'd just stare at you, but I asked Ellie because I knew she wasn't like that" Andy explained. Chris who had just came out the changing rooms and heard the questions came forward.

"Stop Questioning my Daughter, You know they wasn't doing anything funny because you all seen her come out, so just except that she was helping him with his clothes and stop over thinking things"Chris said calmly.

"Awe I think Chris' Daddy side is showing!" Heather chimed, Ellie laughed.

"Right, let me put theses in a locker for you" Ellie said taking Andy' clothes and putting them away. "Are we going to make up now?"

"Yup" Chord said. And as a big group they all moved onto make up. Darren walked in smiling he sat down in his chair next to Chris' and nodded once. Chris smiled and looked to Ellie who was having her hair done.

"Hey, Why do you put my dad through so much misery?" Ellie asked Ryan when she saw him with hair gel on again. Ellie smirked and Ryan caught on.

"Well everyone loves it even though it costs bills bills bills."Ryan replied, Darren growled In response which made Chris come up with a good one.

"What happens if he goes by candles and it catches fire?" Chris smiled innocently at Darren.

"Then raise your glass and put it out" Ellie suggested. Darren looked up to the ceiling and let out a annoyed breath.

On the set later on.

"Right you start here Ellie, walk through the gates and inside I'll nod when you should start the dialogue" Ryan instructed, Ellie swallowed and nodded, On the other end of the set Brian was giving Sam the same briefing.

"Action" Ellie started walking into the set, the camera following she looked around nervously like the script said, there was bout 14 girls in purple uniforms. Ellie's heart sped up when Ryan signaled for her to say her line.

"Excuse me?" Ellie said, A Brown haired Green eyed girl looked up and smiled and got up, walking from where she was to Ellie.

"Do you need anything?" The girl asked.

"Er I came to look around and I'm sort of lost" Ellie swallowed. The girl smiled.

"I'm Sarah"

"Bethany"

"Cut!" Ryan smiled "Excellent guys" Both girls nodded, Ellie turned towards the girl.

"Whats your name?" Ellie asked.

"Samantha but call me Sam, Yours?"

"Ellie Mai but call me Ellie" Both girls giggled Ryan called them.

"Sam,Ellie?" Ryan asked.

"Yes?" they both said in unison, Bursting out in even more giggled.

"Oi, I'm getting some Deja vu" Ryan said rubbing his head. "Your sharing a trailer" he finished.

"Cool!" both girls said in unison again.

"Ryan I think you made a set of twins" Chris laughed.

"You telling me" Ryan whined, Brian patted his back and went to talk to Nikki about the vocals coming up.

Once everyone did there designated scenes for today and they were all changed, Ellie had to take them home and then go back to School and get her car.

"Ellie wait up!" Darren called her, she turned to see him running towards the bus, she opened the door to let him in.

"Whats up Dad?" Ellie asked, amused why her dad ran across the whole set.

"Your going to Nationals in New York right?" Ellie nodded smiling.

"Yup This Monday we fly out but the competitions are actually Saturday and Sunday if you reach the top ten. " Liam said.

"Okay"

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Me and Dad Chris wants to come and watch you perform, What songs you doing?" Darren asked.

"Dog Days Are Over, raise your glass." Ellie answered.

"Nice selection, All Gleeks I see?" Darren laughed.

"Yeah and Its Embarrassing when I've actually been on it" Ellie smiled faintly.

"Yeah, Hey and what did I here about You helping Andy to get changed?" Darren asked.

"No one else would and it would be awkward if boys was helping him." Ellie answered, Darren nodded slightly.

"see you at home Ellie" Darren said walking to the lounge, Ellie closed the door and drove them to their houses.

Once she was in her car she couldn't wait to be at home all curled up, she was flying out tomorrow with the glee club for their first time in new York but when she got home Neither of her Dads or Josh were there but a note on the door.

_Hey Ellie, Sorry we cant be at home with you Josh pushed his head between metal bars and got stuck if we're not back by tomorrow morning don't miss your flight love Dads. _

Ellie shook her head only her brother would do that, When the morning came, she was alone, she got her suite case in her car and locked the house up, she had to pick up the others again so she was leaving her car at school.

Each one of them were still tired but they had to get to their flight,Bailey came on in a top and pants, her parents where away, she was the first one to be picked up so Ellie quickly opened her own case open and gave her a skirt. The airport was busy as usual, She thought she heard her Dad Chris' voice she turned around to she just a crowd of people with hats, hoodies and sunglasses on, not her dads. The flight was alright Ellie didn't really like take off much and Andy looked green but over all everyone had a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll see us?" Darren whispered.<p>

"Shut up Darren" Chris hissed.

"Why don't you both shut up" Naya growled. "They won't see us as long as Chris stays quiet he has the most detectable voice here"

"Sorry" Chris said and then they spotted Ellie looking at them and then she turned away.

"Chris shut up" Chord said. Chris punched him in his arm and followed them to board the New York flight.

"God I'm Sweatin' in these coats" Harry said wiping his face.

"We need to be least recognizable" Darren whispered.

"Get used to it We are all sharing one room this week" Amber said, the others nodded.

"I don't get it if we can afford the rooms why can't we get them?" Mark said.

"Because if we sign for a room each they'll see our names." Jenna answered.

"Oh.. and we don't sign for one room?" Lea asked.

"yes but only in one persons name... And we decided to make up one..." Chris whispered quietly they were only two rows behind Ellie and the Glee Club.

"Which is?" Dianna responded

"Jones." Harry answered.

"Cool" Chord said sitting back.

* * *

><p>Finding their Hotel was easy it was close to competitions and close to the airport, that gang from the airport were infront of us.<p>

"Hey don't you think they were bombers when they got on the plane?" Ellie whispered in Andy' ear, he laughed.

"Never say bomb on a plane" Bailey said.

"We aren't on a plane now Bailey..." James said.

"Oh... I thought we were still walking through the airport."

After signing for their room they got in the lift, but so did the hooded people. Ellie slid to the corner as far away fro them as possible, what she didn't know what she was sliding away from her Dads and her brother along with her cast members.

They got off on the same floor and went up the same hallway, their rooms where opposite each others.

"Well now that's just stalking!"Sammy said.

"Oh just go inside" Ellie growled.

The week went quick and they were getting ther costumes ready to set off, what they didn't know what that just opposite them, the Cast of Glee was also getting ready.

Darren opened his suite case, he was the one who had all the costumes, Chris brought the wheelchair. Naya brought the shoes, Harry brought the mics, and the others brought clean clothes.

"Chris why did you pack this?" Darren said holding up his Dalton Blazer, the other turned and looked they laughed.

"The audience will love it Besides, Darren we've been through this, You love the Blazer" Chris said making his voice deep.

"Ha very funny" Darren said chucking it on the bed, fishing out Chris' outfit.

"what do you think?" Darren asked showing Chris' his costume.

"Awesome!... You matched it up and everything.." Chris picked up the Black Skinny's and the Black vest and white shirt.

"What can I say Kurt got in my brain" Darren smiled. Heather picked up hers.

"Yes! I love this green dress!"

"Thought you would" Darren smiled.

"Dude!" Cory said bringing out his red jacket. "I love this!" Darren nodded.

When everyone was getting ready, which was awkward since they had to get changed infront of each other. "Darren your fashion sense is now scaring me you picked everything out perfectly." Darren shrugged and continued to pull on his white shirt.

Costumes.

Jenna was wearing her Deep purple dress.

Harry was wearing his black shirt and silver tie.

Chord was wearing his salmon pick top and jeans.

Amber was wearing a top and purple jeans.

Kevin was wearing his black shirt and gold tie.

Dianna was wearing her very fashionable Lucy caboosey top.

Cory was wearing his jock jacket and jeans.

Naya was wearing her red top and black skirt.

Heather was wearing her Green dress she wore in prom queen.

Chris was wearing the outfit he wore on the glee tour 2011 for the klaine skit.

Mark was wearing his suite he wore in prom queen.

Lea was wearing her Pink dress.

Ashley was wearing a shirt and trousers.

Darren was wearing his Dalton Academy uniform.

"Chris why have you got a wheel chair set up?" Kevin asked.

"Think about it Kevin" Chris said.

"Oh," He went over and sat in it. Jenna peaked outside the door and saw Ellie leaving with the others to the competition, Slowly they crept out the hotel room and put on there coats and walked to the competition. Ellie and the Glee club where the last ones to perform that night, Darren, Chris and the others were waiting back stage quietly when they saw them go on stage.

"And last but not least... Vocal Explosion.!" Everyone cheered as the lights flashed on. they were standing there harmonies already filling the air.

"When do we go on? Mark asked.

"raise your glass when the chorus, when the beat is quick we'll run on" Jenna said.

Then the song started.

Tanya and Emily stood at the front.

Tanya sang

Happiness, it hurt like a train on a track.

Emily sang:  
>Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back.<p>

Tanya sang:  
>She hid around corners and she hid under beds<p>

Emily sang:  
>She killed it with kisses and from it she fled<p>

Tanya said.  
>With every bubble she sank with a drink.<p>

Emily:

And washed it away down the kitchen sink

Tanya:

The dog days are over  
>The dog days are done<br>The horses are coming so you better run

Emily sang, they all danced around the stage and the audience cheered.

Run fast for your mother run fast for your father  
>Run for your children and your sisters and brothers<br>Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
>Can't carry it with you if you want to survive<p>

The crowd cheered when they all danced around.

The dog days are over  
>The dog days are done<br>Can't you hear the horses  
>Cuz here they come<p>

And I never wanted anything from you  
>Except everything you had<br>And what was left after that too. oh.

Happiness it hurt like a bullet in the mind  
>Stuck them up drainpipes<br>By someone who should know better than that

The dog days are over  
>The dog days are gone<br>Can you hear the horses  
>Cuz here they come<p>

Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
>Run for your children for your sisters and brothers<br>Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
>Can't carry it with you if you want to survive<p>

The dog days are over  
>The dog days are gone<br>Can you hear the horses because here they come

Sam and Ellie were now kicking their legs up with the beat.

The dog days are over  
>The dog days are gone<br>Can you hear the horses because here they come.

Raise your glass started

Ethan sang with the others backing him

Right right, turn off the lights,  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight,<br>What's the deal yo?

Dave sang:

I love when it's all too much,  
>5am turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?

James sang:

Party Crasher,  
>Panty Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you a gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancy<br>Why so serious?

Liam sang with the others jumping up and down backing him, Ellie who was still looking for someone she saw Kevin being wheeled on by Jenna clapping in costume the others coming on she smiled but tried not to get distracted when she saw her Dad Darren come on in his Dalton uniform. it was Hilarious.

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks.  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass.

Chris, Darren and the other Cast members danced and sang along with the others knowing what to do, it was their choreography after all.

Ellie sang:

Slam slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand,<br>Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
>Can't stop, coming in hot,<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>It's so on right now.<p>

Emily:

Party Crasher,  
>Panty Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you a gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancy<br>Why so serious?

they were all dancing with the people like there personality, Everyone was dancing with someone but Darren until Wait! No! Sam came skipping on with a mic on her face so she could dance, and her Crawford country day uniform the sister school to Dalton, Darren and Sam started dancing around together, Of course! But apparently by the looks of the cast they didn't know she was coming on.

They all sang:

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Darren said. My glass is empty.. that sucks

Andy and Darren Sang:

So if you're too school for cool,  
>And you're treated like a fool,<br>You can choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always,<br>Party on our own

Ellie and Sam danced and Sam sang along with Ellie, they started moving in a pack all together slowly circling Darren and Liam and the front.

(Darren sang: So raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks.

Then they all went crazy Harry and Heather danced Ellie, Chris, James, Darren and Sam all came together and danced, Chris danced with Darren, James danced with Cory and Chord , Sam and Ellie danced Ellie and Sam both singing but both trying not to laugh. What they didn't know is that this was all being filmed and Ryan was now sitting in the front row, Keeping the hope was ending soon and he was only doing one season so maybe season 6 of glee might be a good Idea and then then they could all do a glee tour.

They all belted out:  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<p>

Darren added (Oh weeeee)  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)

They all stopped standing in a Dalton Academy stance with their fists linked together infront of them from above they shaped a V and E seperating the girls from the boys.

Ellie and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

The crowds went wild, clapping madly, then Ellie spotted Josh and Ryan coming on the stage.

"That was fab!" Ryan said. "It gives me a idea for season 6"

"Season 6?" Chris hinted.

"Glee season 6" Ryan' eyes twinkled, all the cast cheered.

"Well we need to do something we sort of left the audience hanging." Ryan shrugged.

"Does that mean another glee tour?" Darren asked. Ryan nodded, Everyone whooped.

"Er Guys" Ellie said "We are sort of in the middle of a competition"

"Ops come on guys" Ryan called them off stage to find raving glee fans grabbing at the stage for them.

An hour later the votes came in.

"And the winner is... Vocal explosion for their amazing vocals and Glee performance" the presenter yelled to the audience. All the cast came running out jumping up and hugging them all Sam was the first to bounce up to Ellie and hug her tightly.

"Ryan told me that He's bringing the show to an end and making Glee again and my characters the same." Sam whispered.

"I'll probably go back to being Harmony Hummel Anderson." Ellie laughed.

"No way That little girl in season 5 Was YOU!" Sam grinned.

"Wait you didn't know?" Ellie replied back with a fake hurt expression.

* * *

><p>Sam was right she did stay the same Character, Ellie did go back to Harmony Hummel Anderson, Everyone went back to the characters they were originally, nobody looked different even after nearly 13 years, Ellie found it Hilarious to see glee back together and Brittany's clothes, Bailey was her daughter on the show Ryan didn't bother changing her name because it would just give him a headache along with everyone else.<p>

All the cast came back together even the warblers, They were walking down the set in a huge group when the warblers just randomly started to make a tune which turned into Animal, Suddenly all three glee clubs, New directions, Vocal explosion and the warblers all broke off and separated, Chris went to the new directions, Ellie went to Vocal Explosion.

"Oh its on now Garglers!" Amber announced.

"You Mock us Ma'am!" One of the warblers said in his character, Thad' voice.

"Alright mocky keep your pants on!" Chris commented.

The Warblers sang Animal and the New Directions sang Don't stop believing just when Vocal Explosion was going to sing Sam bounced up to them and joined in, They sang give up the funk James doing the amazing low pitch leaving the rest of the 'new directions' looking pooped, as they finished they heard clapping, They turned around to see Ryan, Ian, Brian and the crew smiling and grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Guys I think you gave me another Idea for the middle of the season." Ian said, Ryan nodded.

"Well we sorta always had a nack for that" Darren smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your new scripts are in your trailers, Ellie I think you should read yours in advance" Ian warned, Ellie swallowed and looked to Sam, who shrugged.

"I think you should to Sam" Brian commented this time both girls swallowed and looked towards each other.

"We'll all read the scripts anyway Uncle Ryan" Ellie reminded.

"Yes but I put something in on both of your scripts I haven't on the others" Ryan winked, Chris looked towards Darren shaking his head if this is what he thought it won't end pretty. Ellie and Sam looked at each other again before they ran to their trailer.

They saw the two scripts on the table. "Ellie what do you thinks in it?" Sam said picking up the paper and sitting down.

"I don't know but I think its about Harmony and Sarah." Ellie said sitting on the chair across from Sam with the script page turned. Sam looked through the script and then it hit the floor. Ellie looked up.

"Sam..." Ellie asked worriedly. Sam swallowed and looked up.

"Page 23" Sam Choked out a whisper. Ellie slowly turned to page 23 and read.

**_Harmony walks in to Crawford country day after transferring, Sarah didn't know about it and didn't know that they were sharing dorms, Sarah is in a bra when Harmony walks in. (Blushes)_**

_Sarah: Harmony what are you doing here?" (Pulls on white shirt as talking, Harmony is just staring at her)_

_Harmony: Steve was bullying me too much, I asked my dads whether I could come here. It turns out my Dad Blaine and Dad Kurt both went to Dalton Academy, well before my Dad Kurt transferred back to his old school my dad Blaine followed, well anyway my dad kurt is a fashion designer so they figured they could afford to send me here."_

_Sarah: "Oh.. Harmony." (Coming out from behind her bed to find she only had her underwear on, Harmony blushes and looks skyward, Sarah looks down and realizes why Harmony won't look at her so she quickly pulls on her Black knee high socks and skirt.) _

_Harmony: (Looks back down to Sarah and smiles.) So. wheres my bed?" _

_Sarah: Wait your boarding and sharing with me? (Happier)_

_Harmony: (nods and smiles as Sarah points to the bed over in the corner, Harmony walks over and starts to unpack unlike her dad Kurt she followed her Dad Blaine when it came to clothes well except for skinny jeans.) "Thanks er can you wait for me to unpack and change into the uniform, I sort of nearly got lost" _

_Sarah: (Smiling sat on her bed and put her shoes, tie and jumper on.) _

_Harmony: (Unpacked quickly and had her uniform half on when Sarah turned to face her, Harmony still hadn't got her shirt buttoned up all the way.) "What?" _

_Sarah: nothing (She diverts her gaze until Harmony stands infront of her)_

_Harmony: Did I put everything on right?" (Sarah looks her up and down slowly) _

_Sarah: Yep ready for breakfast?" (Sarah stood up and took her hand)_

_Harmony: (Nods and walks to breakfast) _

Ellie swallows and looks up, Sam looked down.

"Wow" Then she notices Sam is looking down.

"Hey whats wrong" Ellie moved over to sit by Sam and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I have no Idea how I'm going to do that scene" Sam' voice shaking. Ellie rubbed her shoulder.

"Me neither" Ellie said truthfully, Sam looked up with a lost expression.

"But your..." Ellie stopped her.

"I am but I've never... had to do anything like that" Ellie said motioning to the script.

"Well that makes me feel slightly better" Sam laughed. "If she reacts like this what would she be like if Ryan put a kissing scene in or even...?" Ellie' thought stopped dead she did not want to go there. There was a knock at the door, it was Ryan, Brian and Ian. Sam was still quiet but she had more colour in her face then she did at first and Ellie was still sitting by her, there scripts on the floor where they dropped them with the shock, Ryan looked to the floor at the scripts then back up.

"Uncle Ryan, Why didn't you want anyone but us to have that in our scripts.?" Ellie asked curiously.

"I only put it in yours because that's how I stop the funny remarks coming from Naya, believe me it happened when Kurt and Blaine was scripted to kiss." Ryan assured.

"well that's thoughtful" Sam said quietly.

"If your uncomfortable with it..." Ellie started to say but Sam cut her off.

"I am not uncomfortable with it Ellie It was just a shock Okay?"

"Well" Ian said clasping his hands together, "That went better then I thought"

"Ryan you do know when All the cast is watching on the screen in the lounge ready to shoot their parts my dads are possibly going to kill you" Ellie commented.

Ryan laughed. "They can't say nothing because Kurt and Blaine were doing alot worse and still scripted to do so now."

"Ew" Ellie said sitting down. "When are we shooting this thing"

"Possibly in the next half hour" Brian said. "So if I were you I'd go to costume and make up and Sam?"

"Yh?" Sam asked looking to Brian.

"I would wear a dressing grown when your walking on set, saves the cast inappropriate problems" Brian answered, Sam blushed and put her head in her hands, mumbling things like Jesus help me and oh my god glee's going porn" Ellie who heard the last comment laughed.

Ryan looked at her questionably with a eyebrow raised.

"Sam just mumbled, Oh my go Glee's going porn" Ellie laughed even more, Sam peaked out her left eye and gave Ellie a death glare and hit her playfully.

"Oh and before you go can you take your scripts with you, you need to know your lines and people like Mark and Naya will just snoop around anyway"

Ellie saluted him sarcastically "Yes Sir, Right Sir." Ellie and Sam walked hand in hand to wardrobe. Sam nervously picked out her clothes and went to a cubicle, only Ellie heard her name being called seconds later.

"Ellie" Sam called quietly, Ellie got her clothes off the rack and went closer to the door.

"Yeah Sam?" Ellie asked, Sam opened the door, she was wearing a black Bra and underwear set she was blushing she was obviously nervous about the shoot, Ellie thought she looked amazing, Ellie felt her cheeks heat up with blush from just thinking that.

"I can't find my dressing grown." Sam said quietly, Ellie looked in Sam' bag and found at the bottom a white cotton Dressing grown Thick enough not to be see through and long enough not to make her feel self coucious, Ellie passed it her.

"Here" Sam took the dressing gown and put it on.

Ellie had to put on some impossibly tight skinny jeans and a Jacket underneath she wore the same underwear seat but Baby blue.

"ready?" Ellie asked Sam who was clutching her gown and script together, Ellie took her hand and led her to make up, they seemed like the only ones other then Brian, Ian, Ryan and possibly Zach who knew about the secret scene.

"You nervous girls?" Hannah said applying foundation to Sam' face.

"Very" Sam answered, "He's actually going to get us to get changing infront of each other.."

"Oh that's awkward" Hannah frowned, "Why's he making you do that?"

"God knows" Ellie responded. Walking down the set the Cast particularly the Males were staring at them and what they were wearing it was making them feel tiny like ants. Ryan greeted them and told them to take their places.

"Action"

It shown Sarah getting changed when Harmony came in and blushed.

"Harmony what are you doing here?" reaching for her shirt and slung it on buttoning it up.

"Steve was bullying me too much, I asked my dads whether I could come here. It turns out my Dad Blaine and Dad Kurt both went to Dalton Academy, well before my Dad Kurt transferred back to his old school my dad Blaine followed, well anyway my dad kurt is a fashion designer so they figured they could afford to send me here." Harmony answered.

"Oh.. Harmony." Coming out from behind her bed to find she only had her underwear on, Harmony blushes and looks skyward, Sarah looks down and realizes why Harmony won't look at her so she quickly pulls on her Black knee high socks and skirt.

Looks back down to Sarah and smiles "So. wheres my bed?" Harmony asked.

"Wait your boarding and sharing with me?" Sarah asked Happier.

Harmony nods and smiles as Sarah points to the bed over in the corner, Harmony walks over and starts to unpack unlike her dad Kurt she followed her Dad Blaine when it came to clothes well except for skinny jeans. "Thanks er can you wait for me to unpack and change into the uniform, I sort of nearly got lost" Harmony asked.

Sarah still smiling sat on her bed and put her shoes, tie and jumper on.

Harmony was Unpacked quickly and had her uniform half on when Sarah turned to face her, Harmony still hadn't got her shirt buttoned up all the way."What?"

Sarah blinked and quickly said "nothing" She diverts her gaze until Harmony stands infront of her.

"Did I put everything on right?"Harmony asked as Sarah looked her up and down slowly.

"Yep ready for breakfast?"Sarah answered standing up taking Harmony' hand.

Harmony nods and they both walk off the view of the camera.

* * *

><p>In the lounge.<p>

"Darren why is it that every time Ryan gets secretive I get nervous?" Chris asked waiting for the scene to start.

"I think we all are." Darren answered quietly before all the other cast came in to sit down, the screen flickered, it shown The girls entering to get briefed, Chris didn't like the fact that Sam looked Ill with nervousness. Then when they took places both Ellie and Sam went off camera, Ellie went behind a door and Sam came back wearing her revealing costume, Mark spat out his drink all over Kevin who was too busy staring at the screen, Darren's eyes went wide and Chris' let out a slight squeak.

"I don't like this..." Darren choked out. Mark flashed a smile at him, well dude you used to dig girls..." Darren gave him a stare and then action was called. Sam was bending over to get her uniform thankfully it was a front view and it was behind a bed. Then Ellie opened the door and came in, she looked at Sam and Blushed looking to the floor.

"I really don't like wear this is going" Chris made his voice deep and threatening.

Then it got to the point were Sam turned around to find Ellie getting into her uniform, her Bra and pants still showing, Darren blinked and Mark spat his drink out again looking intently at the screen.

"Dude Your daughters hot" Mark said, this caused all the cast to turn and stare at Mark, Darren looked at Mark and chucked a cousin at him.

"I can't believe you just said that" Sammy said from the floor where she was sitting. Chris got up from the chair he was sitting him and whacked him over the head.

"Ow" Mark rubbed his head, Chris sat back down looking at the screen they were now in their uniforms, Ryan yelled cut they walked off set holding hands.

"Serves you right, saying things like that to our little girl" Darren answered.

"But she doesn't seem a little girl anymore she looks ho-"

"Say it again I'll knock you out and then chop off you dick" Chris growled.

"Er I got to go to.. My trailer" Amber looked down to Chord' lap and laughed slightly,Chord shot up quickly and ran out the door.

"How many guys in here have a boner?" Amber asked the room in general, the guys blushed, Chris and Darren looked Ill.

"I suggest going to your trailers or bathrooms because Ellie and Sam are coming." Naya said.

"How do you know?" Heather asked.

"They're the only people in purple uniforms..." Naya replied stating the obvious.

"Oh shit" Mark said jumping up and running for his trailer, All nearly all the guys ran out the room except for Darren, Chris, Andy and James Sam and Ellie entered the room quietly.

"How come lot aren't turned on by that?" Lea asked, Sam and Ellie blushed but said nothing they just kept listening.

"I er No comment" Andy blushed, Ellie smiled at Andy.

" I er.. Seriously!..." James looked at Lea who waited. He felt like killing her, sure he was out but he wasn't out enough to answer it to someone. James looked to Chris and Darren with a slight tear slipping down his check he sighed before replying "I just came out" James looking down rubbing his eyes which didn't get unnoticed by Chris and Darren, Lea nodded.

"She's our daughter" Chris answered tonelessly.

"Right... Why didn't you answer Andy?" Lea asked.

"Err...I just don't.. er" Andy was getting upset and Chris could see that.

"Lea..." Chris warned, already seeing how upset she made James.

"Shut up Chris," Chris silently ground his teeth together then she continued. "Andy why didn't you answer?"Chris growled slightly, the girls, James and Darren we're all shocked at what Lea was doing, Pressuring Andy like that.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Andy yelled, getting really upset and uncomfortable, Ellie jumped up and crouched infront of Andy who had tears rolling down his cheeks, she was still in costume.

"E-elie" Andy whispered.

"Shh its okay do you wanna talk about it?" Ellie asked, Andy nodded. "Do you mind if Sam comes?"

"I don't mind" Andy whispered Andy put his head in his hands, Ellie unlocked his brakes and wheeled him out the room to hers and Sam' trailer with Sam walking beside Ellie whispering kind words to him.

"Lea" Naya said the room had gone silent. "Was you just having a Rachel Berry moment, Because you just pressured Chris, Darren, James and Andy about why they weren't turned on, Made Andy upset to the max in which he is crying, you even pressured James and hes recently out! and too top it off, you told Chris to shut up!"

Lea blushed after hearing this. "Sorry"

"I could easily slap you right now Lea" Chris growled slightly, Darren rubbed his back to try and calm his husband before he actually does something.

"Why did you do that to Andy, why did you do that to me?" James asked his voice broke on the end, Voice deep meaning he also wanted to kill her, Darren knew that tone well when he kept leaving his dirty clothes on the floor instead of the hamper. Lea looked guilty as hell when she heard this.

"Come here James" Chris said patting the room beside him on the couch, James smiled slightly and sat down beside Chris and Darren looking at Lea like she had just tortured him.

* * *

><p>Back with Sam, Andy and Ellie.<p>

"Whats with the breakdown Andy?" Sam asked, Ellie noticed from the earlier scene of slushies his chair hadn't been wiped so Ellie picked him up slowly and sat him on a chair while she got a paper towel and wiped his chair over.

"Amber asked all the guys who was turned on and all of them ran out the room accept Chris,Darren,James and me, Lea asked us all why." Ellie dropped her towel and sat by Andy,Sam on the other.

"Turned on by what?" Ellie asked, Sam looked at him.

"That scene you just shot" Andy whispered.

"Oh My GOD!" Sam squeaked.

"And?" Ellie asked Andy.

"Lea asked us why we weren't... All of us." Andy said.

"She didn't..." Ellie trailed off getting her voice higher with every word.

"She asked Me, James.. And Chris and Darren" Andy replied hesitantly.

"She. Asked. My Dads. Why. They. Weren't. Turned. On. By. Me And Sam!" Ellie's voice stopped between each word, Sam' eyes widened.

"She even asked James why?" Sam asked in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah.. I can't believe she asked us that" Andy said.

"Why upset though" Ellie asked.

"I said no comment and she kept on to me about it and then I said I don't know" Andy replied.

"Andy.." Sam trailed off bringing him into a hug.

"She was bang out of line she even if she didn't intend it that way" Ellie said.

"Lea's confused me so bad" Andy said shaking his head.

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I Do know what..." Andy paused. "I " Andy rushed blushing, Sam and Ellie wrinkled their noses, that sentence didn't make any sense.

"Come again?" Sam and Ellie said together.

"I Don't know whether I like girls or boys" Andy said muffled by his hands which now held his face in embarrassment, Sam looked to Ellie.

"I know how you feel Andy..." Ellie looked down. "I was like you 4 months ago" Sam blinked 4 months ago wasn't that when Beth came out on the show? Sam would have to ask her that later.

"How did you er find out?" Andy asked blushing even more.

"I just followed how I felt" Ellie replied. "Sam can you help me get him back in the chair?" Sam nodded and took his right side and Ellie took his left and lifted him up with ease, once safely in the chair Ellie unlocked his brakes and Sam wheeled him to the lounge.

When they got back Ellie and Sam found out Lea had made James upset too, her Dad Chris aggravated and uncomfortable, Ellie went over to Lea.

"Ellie..." Lea looked down, Ellie wasn't in the mood to be forgiving.

"Don't look down, you brought this on yourself," The whole room listened. "You pressured My Dads!, Andy! and James!," Lea looked up to her, "Can I ask you something? If I was a male gay cast member and it was you doing that scene I just did, you shot it with a girl and you were straight and the other girl was gay, would you like a person questioning people on it ?," Ellie paused, "Asking who was turned on and who wasn't!, Now picture someone asking your gay dads why they weren't turned on by their daughter and her friend," Ellie growled and continued. "Or asking that actresses young 'out' friend why he wasn't turned on and try forcing out an honest answer like 'I'm Gay or I'm out' because it hurts" Ellie turned away and went to sit down but Lea spoke up.

"If its so hard why wasn't it hard for you?" Lea tried to make out she was exaggerating. Ellie spun around.

"Because I had to be strong!" Ellie yelled. "For Josh, My Dads, My friends! I Even let Josh slushie me to keep him safe from the homophobes," Ellie was now saying stuff that nobody knew, Josh looked sheepish, Ellie knew she was going deep but it was relevant. "I got dumpster tossed in Glass... And when I went to the hospital to have my cuts sorted I got treated by a Bitch of a Nurse who saw my name and called me freak spawn and she was my suppose to be my grandmother!," Ellie paused. "So yeah I may not show how vulnerable I actually am but I put others before me, because that Lea, Is who I am" Ellie finished. Ellie sat by her dads and Sam sat on the floor hugging her, Ryan who witnessed the whole thing appeared in the doorway.

"Lea, My office. Now" Ryan said in a rock hard voice, Lea gulped and walked after Ryan muttering apologies as she went past them all she pretty much offended most of the cast and crew maybe even Ryan himself if he came and listened. Sam hugged Ellie why she let some tears slip, Sam wiped them away, James was also upset but trying his hardest not to show it, Naya looked around the room, Damn the whole cast was upset even her.

"Which Nurse" Darren choked out. Ellie looked up she was crying.

"Ellenor Criss" Ellie spat her name out, Darren looked down and then hid his head in Chris' shoulder to try and hide he's crying, Josh was comforting Andy, James was being hugged by Chris while Chris was also hugging Darren Both of them crying quietly, He felt bad for James because of his relationship with his family was poor, He felt bad for Darren because his whole family disowned him when they told them about Ellie and Josh, he was hurting for both of them. Naya blew her nose. "I know this is personal but now that shes gone can we be honest with each other, One by one we tell something that no one knows." The others nodded.

"Okay," Naya breathed looking down. "this affected me because of what Ellie said about the out thing, the truth is, I've never had the courage to actually do it myself." Naya wiped a tear.

"It affected me because I've actually witnessed and been dumpster tossed." Liam shuddered.

"It affected me because I know what it feels like to have no family" Sam shrugged, Ellie hugged her.

"I came out as Bisexual at school and got put in a coma for it, when I entered the show I announced I was straight" Heather looked down, Naya grabbed her hand.

"I was actually Lucy caboosey" Dianna looked down.

"I nearly killed myself because of the bullies" Amber R sniffed.

"I got stood up when I was asked to prom and then had a slushie in the face" Ashley frowned at the memory.

"I nearly killed an old lady while driving to work.." Jenna looked down to her fingers.

"I love hats" Harry blushed, receiving some odd stares.

"I asked the doctor for a lip reduction but he said they were too big" Chord said quietly.

"I missed my plane home and ended up in Alaska..." Cory blushed.

"I'm actually Jewish" Mark chuckled lightly.

"My mom favorites my little sister" Kevin frowned looking down.

"I was bullied by my father" Darren whispered, but everyone heard it anyway.

"I've been dumpster tossed into the cooking waste.." Chris looked up to the ceiling avoid contract with Darren' death expression.

"I let my own brother bully me to protect him" Ellie answered.

"I bullied my sister to get on the 'in' crowd" Josh mumbled.

"I have a weight problem" Amber from V.E said.

"I'm a bitch" Anna said ashamed.

"I haven't got working legs.." Andy sniffled.

"I make fun of No Legs" Dave said in an ashamed tone.

"I always hated my sister and now shes lying under the ground" Zach wiped a tear from his cheek and blinked.

"I can't dance" Ethan blushed.

"I lost most my hair now I wear wigs" Emily answered in a shaky breath.

"I've always been treated like a loser" Tanya whispered out to the room.

"I was Anorexic" Sammy quietly said.

"I'm Dumb" Bailey answered.

"I hate myself" James said finally.

"You shouldn't hate yourself James" Naya sniffed.

"Like you shouldn't be afraid of coming out" James pointed out.

"Touche" Naya laughed. then stopped, Lea came back in with Ryan.

"Shes been warned" Ryan said leaving An embarrassed Lea sitting on the edge of the couch Only to come back in the doorway.,"Oh and I heard your little confessions can I just say, Naya, Heather, James, Chris, Darren and Ellie You are all very brave" Ryan winked and left the room.

"I'm sorry guys" Lea said her eyes shimmering with fresh tears, Ellie looked around the room and smiled slightly before everyone got up and hugged her.

"We forgive you Rachel/Lea" Ashley laughed.

"I heard your confessions too can I tell you mine?" Lea asked, Ashley nodded.

"I hate being perfect and snobby, I hate my nose.." Lea said.

"You shouldn't hate your nose Lea" Darren said, Lea shrugged.

"God I'm Drained!" Chris groaned flopping onto the chair, Darren laughed.

"I think we're done?" Andy asked.

"Nope unfortunately we have to get our next scripts from Brian... then shoot some scenes and then we can go home.. Hopefully" Sam said as cheerful as she could manage.


	8. One push too far  Andy's news

A couple of months into the season Ellie started feeling strange... She was starting to notice things she wouldn't usually notice, She wouldn't usually blush when people talk to her, She wasn't usually quiet, she never stared at anyone. She never stared at Sam, The way she writes notes on her script, the way her hair falls, Her laugh, her smile seem to make Ellie happier if she was having a bad day, could it be a side effect of the strong friendship they share? Or is it a silly crush?

This thought left Ellie confused, more confused then she was coming out, she couldn't listen effectively all because of her feelings.

"Ellie you got to get to school to take the others to set!" Chris called from the bottom of the stairs. Ellie sat up in bed, her eyes blurry with sleep she wiped her eyes. Deciding she was too late for a shower she just quickly washed her face, got dressed and downstairs within ten minutes.

"Ellie, Ryan wants us all on set in less then 5 minutes so I would hurry up, and Josh get your bum to school!" Darren said grabbing his keys, Ellie kissed her dads cheeks and left to get the others.

"Sweet" Chris said when he closed the passenger door.

"Hmm?" Darren replied reversing out the driveway.

"I think Ellie is acting... Alittle weird since when is she late out of bed? Or even forgetting when she needs to do something?" Chris asked.

"I don't know Chris most teenagers do it.." Darren replied stopping at the traffic lights.

"No _most _teenagers do it but Ellie is not quite normal is she, from other teenagers I mean."

"I must admit it is alittle out of Ellie' normal behaviour. Maybe its her adjusting to coming out Lea didn't help at all ..." Darren side glanced at Chris before turning back to the road.

"I'm not sure, Lea effected all of us that day" Chris mumbled quietly.

"If its something important I'm sure Ellie will talk to us about it soon" Darren tried to lighten Chris' mood, turning into set Ellie and the bus was already there, Ellie was sat in the bus alone she had her head down, then her head shot up she jumped out the bus, locked it then ran for the trailers.

"strange..." Chris mumbled, Darren nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Ellie ran to the trailer and locked the door she breathed heavily, then sat down mumbling to herself, "Stupid feelings, Stupid bullies, Stupid life." Ellie banged her fist on the table. She growled to herself in pain, pain for her heart, Pain for her fist. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed, there was a knock at the door followed by a familiar voice.<p>

"Ellie, Sam told me she saw you running into the trailer, Shes outside with me, Unlock the door please." Ryan knocked the door again. Ellie sighed heavily and unlocked the door for them seeing two concerned faces one of the girl she didn't want to see right now and one of her uncle Ryan, Ryan was holding a script, Sam was already holding hers.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly. Ellie tried her best to smile.

"Hmm" Ellie nodded, Letting Sam in before closing the door. "Want to go through the script though I am frightened to see what Ryan' got written in for us, seems like Harmony and Sarah are getting closer to becoming an item." Ellie flopped down on the couch and opened her script.

"That's cool" Sam replied smiling. 'yeah cool for you' Ellie thought. A few seconds later Ellie groaned, head in hands, Sam looked up worriedly.

"Ellie..." Sam started to ask. Ellie waved her off and pointed to her script, Sam picked up Ellie' script and read wide eyed.

**_Harmony and Sarah are in their dorm room after going to glee club. The topic was Sex appeal all through the glee session Sarah sees Harmony blushing so she decides to ask about it. _**

_Sarah: Are you alright Harmony you kept blushing through the whole of glee club.._

_Harmony: (Blushes) I didn't realize it was that noticeable (Goes to other side of the dorm room and sits at her desk.)_

_Sarah: (Sits on Harmony' bed) Well I noticed it was when the teacher kept saying words like sex or Sexy or hot. _

_Harmony: (Blushes and ducks her head down) _

_Sarah: There's no need to get embarrassing about Sex Harmony (Harmony blushes) _

_Harmony: Its embarrassing to me I don't even know anything about Sex... My dads are gay they don't know how girls on girls do it I mean they've tried (Harmony gets up and sits on her bed Sarah puts her arm around Harmony)_

_Sarah: Well I know about it, we can talk about it if you like (Smiles.. Harmony blushes)_

_Harmony: No! I mean thanks.. but.. ugh Fine. _

_Sarah: (Smiles gently) _

_Harmony: What... What does it feel like...(Looks down to her finger tips)_

_Sarah: (Smiles) I don't Know I've never had a girlfriend to experience it with._

_Harmony: I know the basics that its not like the way gay male couples or straight couples do it... and STD's and STI's_

_Sarah: If you know that much here... (Sarah got up and pulled a book out from under her bed.) Its what I got, it teaches you everything. (Harmony looked at the book and smiled)_

_Harmony : Thanks (Hugs Sarah)_

_Sarah: (Laughs and hugs back) No problem.. Although I still need to read some of it.._

_Harmony: We could read together_

Sam looked up. "Oh god I'd rather do that bra and underwear scene..."

"Same" Ellie said looking up, Sam looked her in the eyes.

"Ellie? I have no clue how to act confident in this scene.. I'm straight I know how it works but not when its both girls..."

"Same I don't know either." Ellie swallowed.

"Really.. I would of thought your dads I mean I though they would've made sure you were educated." Sam said, Ellie blushed.

"Nope evidently not" Ellie sighed sitting next to Sam.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Ellie said in a small voice.

"Your not going to I promise." Sam said in a strong sure tone.

'I'm so getting Ryan for this...' Ellie thought.

* * *

><p>It turns out the scene went alright it was awkward and Sam could see Ellie squirming, Chris and Darren looked at one another with wide eyes. Ellie' feelings for Sam hadn't let off.<p>

2 weeks later.

"Girls!" Ryan called over. Ellie and Sam walked over.

"Yup?" Sam asked.

"How do you feel about being on screen girlfriends?" Ryan asked. Sam went wide eyed and blinked, Ellie smiled but on the inside she was screaming for a way out.

"Okay I guess?" Sam said looking at Ellie who remained quiet.

"Right I put it in your-" Ryan was cut off by Ellie.

"Scripts... How exactly is this thing kicking off Uncle Ryan?"

"How do all relationships start ?" Ryan asked, Ellie groaned.

"What...?" Sam asked.

"A K-" Ryan started.

"You dare Uncle Ryan, I will let her read the script first" Ellie snapped harshly then walked off with Sam. Ryan laughed and walked back to his office.

"Ellie?" Sam asked after she slammed the door shut.

"A Kiss, Sam that's how it starts, A kiss" Ellie sank to the floor.

"Oh... _Oh_" Sam said sitting by Ellie. "We managed everything else we can get through this"

"Alright" Ellie sighed flicking through her script. Sam wasn't she was thinking.

"Sam" Ellie said after what felt like a decade of silence, "Whats wrong." Sam got up and sat on the couch.

"Nothing.. just Wow" Sam said while blinking her eyes twice. Ellie laughed slightly.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting more worried about Ellie and about Josh." Chris told Darren while they were on the couch looking through their scenes for the next day. Darren sighed and put his script down and placed his hands around Chris' shoulders.<p>

"Care to tell why?" Darren asked feeling the need to speak quietly the atmosphere had grown silent. "Chris?" Darren asked again.

"Ellie seems to be always focused on something almost like she's in a different world to all of us but when she's with Sam I see her looking almost miserable." Chris explained, but something clicked in Darren's head._ Has Ellie got feelings for Sam?_

"Okay.. why are you worried about Josh?" Darren asked. Chris sighed and stood up motioning for Darren to follow.

"Chris we're outside Josh's room... Why?" Darren asked, Chris pushed the door open and walked over to the bed and reached under kneeling on the floor, Darren was about to object to Chris going into Josh's privacy but then he pulled out a tube and small package, and stood up placing the tube in his hands and then gave them both to Darren, Darren looked at the tube and package.

"Chris is could be for girls too." Darren put the stuff in Josh's bed seeing Chris go over to Josh's beside drawer and pulled out another tube but smaller and then held it up.

"Recognize it?" Chris asked, Darren shook his head. "It was my lip gloss from Bad romance, Went missing about 2 weeks ago when I needed it for a new song?" Realisation hit Darren's face.

"You think he's?..." Darren trailed off, Chris put the lip gloss in the draw and the tube and package under the bed and stood up swiftly.

"No I think he got it from his father." Chris looked at him.

"What me?" Blaine stuttered. Chris nodded.

"You was gay all along but you lied worldwide.. hmm?" Darren smiled weakly and nodded when he saw Chris's point of view.

Chris put his lip gloss back so Josh wouldn't know they'd been snooping in his room while he was at school.

* * *

><p>James was walking with Ellie while she was wheeling Andy to his locker when two jocks jumped out and splashed freezing cold blueberry slushies in their faces blinding them temporarily taking the sudden freedom to do anything Jeremiah wolf whistled to his gang the gang got hold of Andy and picked him up, Jeremiah picked up Ellie and James was being pulled out by his new scarf, they were going to the dumpsters, Ellie managed to get some slush out of her eye just in time to see that. And the dumpster was infact the food dumpster. James groaned when he started to smell it, And whimpered.<p>

The jocks sneered as the dumped them in Andy, then James then Ellie. "Enjoy your threesome Fags" and that was the only thing they heard until he closed the lid shut, Ellie sat up stiffly removing a banana peel from her jacket shoulder grimaced at the rotten smell. James sat up and lened against the wall opposite Ellie, Any just lay there tears in his eyes.

"He said Fags..." James said in relisation looking at Andy wide eyed. Andy swallowed and nodded swiftly, Ellie and James pulled him up quickly.

"When?" Ellie asked softly. Andy looked to his fingers.

"last night too my parents, my mom talks to his mom and he was eavesdropping on her phone call."

"How did you parents take it?" Ellie murmured. Andy looked down ashamed.

"My mom accepted me along with her family side but my dads side... and my dad not so well." James and Ellie hugged him tightly.

"You are not alone, you have us we are in the same situation even if i have two gay dads i still get treated like a loser outcast as school okay?" Ellie said, James smiled and added on "- and just remember you have Glee now, When once cast members in trouble we all come running" Ellie looked up smiling,

"My dads told you that saying?" Ellie wondered out loud James smiled softly and nodded once. Ellie's watch bleeped, she looked at the time and groaned.

"What?" Andy and James asked automatically in unison.

"if we go out now the jocks will be on their slushie and fighting rounds again"

"Im not complaining or anything but... you have them things timed?" James said his voice going higher in disbelief. Ellie laughed and patted his arm.

"Relax i do it for myself to make sure i don't end up where i currently am" She laughed.

"Makes sense" Andy shrugged.

By the time they climbed out Jeremiah was already waiting with a few others, James and Ellie had got Andy back in wheelchair left by the side of the dumpster, it was a trap. The Bully jumped out in front of them again with another angry look on his face, Ellie swallowed and Backed away slowly wheeling Andy backwards with her James looked towards her frightened and just followed her lead.

"So you fags like my dumpster?" Jeremiah sneered. Ellie swallowed harder this time. Jeremiah stepped forwards and slapped her around the face. "Answer me Bitch!" He spat in her face making tears fall down.

"You just wait for my dads to come" she choked out holding her face which was stinging with the after shock of the impact his hand had caused. Jeremiah's face lightened, then laughed.

"Dads?... so you were adopted." He laughed.

"No I wasn't my dad Chris can have children" She defensed.

"Your freak spawn!" Jeremiah pushed her over and she cut he leg open she stared up at him hatred in her eyes while holding her leg he advanced on Andy tippping him out of his chair and hit james so he fell beside Ellie. Ellie cried out and crawled to him. He was bleeding he cut his leg too.

"Go to hell fags" Jeremiah stalked away over to the jocks pointing to them, knowing they only had a few minutes until another attack she speed dialed her dads. when they picked up and said hello Jeremiah had just slapped her over the face again making her cry out.

_"ELLIE!" Chris Screetched. _Chris listened to cries coming from other people and laughing, Fags and go to hells and abominations.

"Dad" Ellie said tearfully and quietly. "School, hurry, homophobes Bullies Andy James and me Trapped in a room HURRY!" she said louder and then they heard her Being dumpster tossed.

The phone cut off and Chris looked at it angrily. His Baby and her friends. "DARREN!" Darren skidded to a stop outside the door and looked in.

"Huh?"

"Come on we need to go to Ellie's school!" Chris said quickly. Darren looked at Chris's pale face and demanded to know more so on the way their up until the parking lot they were talking, the school was about shut off for the day but they could see a gang around the dumpster and a wheelchair being burned. Chris looked towards the dumpster and growled running straight for them, Darren was close behind eventually he caught up with Chris feeling equally as angry.

They stopped behind the main bully who was now pulling them out the dumpster, Chris's hand flew up James, Andy and... HIS LITTLE GIRL! The jock went to punch Ellie in the face as she tried to James and Andy and herself away from danger. Darren caught his fist his hand crushing the jocks' the jock spun around.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Darren growled. Chris had ran to Ellie and her friends pulling them away from the scene supporting Andy as he couldn't walk.

"She's YOUR daughter?" The jock paled, Chris tapped him on the shoulder.

"OUR DAUGHTER! and if you so much go and harm her or ANYONE I will get you banned from every school in the united states Got it?" Chris hissed low.

The jock nodded fast and swallowed. Chris grabbed Ellie,James and Andy and took them to the principals office while Darren came with the jocks.

Chris angrily knocked on the door when it opened he brought Ellie,James and andy in sitting him down first the helping the others.

"Mr Criss-Colfer" the headmaster gasped at the children then back at him. Chris crossed his arms over his chest. Darren followed in with the jocks looking beyond angry he looked ready to kill. the headmaster looked to the three jocks then too the three victims and frowned. "What Happened."

Ellie explained and then Chris Explained, "I thought you'd said people were safe at this school ?" Darren asked looking at the headmaster, the man in question sighed.

"It is but it isn't for people like yourselves, we are still working on it, and as for you Jeremiah and co you are expelled from this school it only seems you talking your actions to extremes, And as i have a daughter in your situation" looking to Ellie and then turning to Andy and James "and a son in the coming out stage I see red." Chris' expression softened and nodded.

"I think that its a reasonable punishment what do you think Darren?" Chris turned to Darren who's expression had also changing into a softened smile and nodded.

"Jeremiah, Charlie and Jack go clear out your lockers and come back to me for legal letters you have to sign, give to your parents and send off to the school board." When they left the headmaster sighed.

"Im sorry Chris, Darren. I do try and keep my eye on people like the glee club and other matters, My daughter she's out but got hit into the lockers and hospitalized, she's okay know though, that is why i am harsh on Bullying and homophobia." Chris nodded in understanding.

"At least we know they will be safe and as for Andy, they burnt is wheelchair but we will replace it" Darren said kindly.

"Really?" Andy whispered. Chris crouched by him and hugged him.

"Yup. you just need to tell your parents your going to be staying over our house for a while before we can get it. Andy nodded and proceeded to text his mom and dad.

_Mom Dad im going to be staying at Ellie's for a while -Andy. _

_Just go, we don't want you around with your abnormality.-Shelby_

Andy felt tears prick his eyes his mom wasn't putting mom on the end of her texts anymore.

_I thought you didnt mind, I thought you excepted me for who i was! - Andy. _

_Its Not normal, anyway we sold our house your dad got a job we moved to Majorca- Shelby. _

_Wheres my stuff?" - Andy_

_Burnt- Shelby. _Andy broke down and threw his phone across to smash in to pieces at the next wall. they were still in the headmasters office where thy all jumped.

"Andy?" Darren asked softly crouching down next to him. more cries. The headmaster nodded at Chris and left the room James' mom who appeared slightly tipsy picked him up a while ago which left Andy and Ellie along with her dads.

"Mom" He choked. "Dad" He forced out shaking. "Disowned me, Moved, burnt my stuff, Abnormality." He sobbed, Chris's eyes went as did Ellie's, Darren patted his back and hugged him.

"Calm down and then tell us" Andy sat up and breathed in and out his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"My mom Shelby called me an abnormality, they don't want me around the moved to Majorca and burnt all my stuff so I'm practically a orphan, homeless." Andy explained.

"Your not going to be homeless, your coming home with us, our house has five bedrooms and we only use three of them and even with you their we still have one for the baby." Chris shrugged. Andy smiled slightly, looking to Ellie for approval she just shrugged and smiled.

"Okay then" Andy confirmed. "Won't it be weird with Josh having to live around four gay people?" Andy asked. Ellie looked up to her dads for an answer because she did see his logic.

"Well about that. we think his hiding because he's saw what the consequences are of coming out in high school" Darren explained.

"your proof?" Ellie asked in disbelief.

"We found a condom and lube tube under his bed" Darren explained.

"That could be for girls dad" Ellie reasoned. Chris smirked.

"Until I found my Lip gloss in his bedside drawer the one i wear for shows sometimes remember when it went missing..."

"Holy ... cow" Andy mouthed to Ellie. Ellie laughed nodding in agreement.


	9. Andy Criss Colfer

_**[A/N: Papa is Darren and Daddy is Chris. I changed this because writing Dad D and Dad C is confusing for me as the writer and tiring. hope you like.**_

"Dad?" Ellie asked sitting in the car watching as her papa was helping Andy into the car then buckling him in.

"Yeah honey?" Chris said from the front seat reading through his lists he made for shopping.

"Why does the world hate us" Ellie whispered, Andy held her hand tightly. Chris turned back to see Ellie with tears in her eyes and Andy dabbing his own eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart, I just don't know" Chris said honestly looking to Darren for a better answer. Darren stopped at a red traffic light so he turned to Chris with a weak smile.

"Because the world can't see why people like us love the same gender they think its wrong especially my family who are religious, that's part the reason I didn't come out until I was 24." Darren turned back to the road and turned off onto a quiet side road. Chris also turned back to the front and gripped Darren' hand, which Darren squeezed in response.

"I can see why Josh might be hiding." Andy said quietly. Chris let out a breath.

"I do too, but I'm still proud of you and Ellie for coming out and being proud of yourselves, I'm proud of anyone who can achieve that amount of courage to do so, the same way I'm proud of people who accept people into their lives from the gay community." Darren answered the unspoken questioning in Andy' statement, Cutting of the engine Darren quickly got out and round to Andy' door to help him, Ellie and Chris also got out the car locking it for Darren.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arangements until we can get Andy a bed of his own?" Ellie asked while helping her Papa with Andy up the steps.

"I Don't know exactly, maybe he can sleep in Josh' room" Darren suggested. Andy blushed.

"I'm really okay with the couch..."

"He can sleep on my double with me" Ellie offered, Andy smiled obviously more comfortable with that idea.

"Are you sure I mean won't it be awkward?" Chris asked.

"I don't see why, I'm Gay, She's Gay nothing bad's going to happen." Andy shrugged.

"As long as you feel okay with it I see no problem with it" Chris commented. "What do you think Darren?"

"It's okay with me" Darren sat Andy down on the couch and smiled then frowned. "What about clothes?"

"They burnt all my clothes" Andy said tonelessly, Ellie sat by Andy holding his hand again.

"It's okay I think I got the solution" Chris announced walking up to Andy holding out his arms. "hold onto them, Ellie stand him up for me" Andy took Chris' outstretched arms and let Ellie push him up onto his permanently numb legs coming level with Chris.

"Like I thought your the same height as me and roughly the same size," Chris smiled. "Come on lets get you a pair of pj's we'll go to the shops tomorrow after we get you a new wheelchair" Chris slung Andy's arm around his neck and lead him towards his and Darren' bedroom.

"Papa" Ellie asked quietly standing in front of Darren who was sitting down on the couch

"Hmm?" Darren looked up to his daughter, her blue eyes wide and her face slightly cut from the beatings.

"You and Daddy need to get custody of him don't you?" Darren smiled slightly.

"Because he's under the age of 21 we can either adopt him or get custody yes, but in the end it's whatever Andy wants." Darren looked at his daughters face and opened up his arms and almost instantly Ellie fell into her Papa' arms.

Josh who was upstairs came down and sat on the couch with his Papa and Ellie. "Hi Papa" He greeted.

"Hello Josh" Darren looked to Josh and saw his lips where shining with lip gloss and smirked. "hows your day been?"

"Football was good" Josh coughed and looked down.

"Josh what are you not telling me?" Darren caught his eye while still embracing Ellie. Josh looked down.

"I've been thinking, about my life. My choices." Josh' voice went higher. Darren' eyes widened. "I realized that I'm like you and Daddy, Andy and Ellie and James'" Josh's voice never lowered or cracked his voice was high Darren noted this in his thoughts, Ellie sat up and looked to her brother.

"Papa, I'm Gay" Josh whispered, Ellie looked to her Papa then to her Daddy and Andy who were standing at the back of the couch out of the view of Josh All of which were smiling, Ellie leaped forward and gave Josh a hug, then Darren joined in and slowly Chris sat Andy down and both joined the hug. Between them all of them were on the same team officially but they didn't care that everyone of them were Gay they're just glad they got each other. Chris and Darren' eyes locked like a fusion between hazel and Blue.

"So that makes us a gay family?" Josh let out a shaky laugh.

"Not necessarily we don't know about this little one in here" Chris tapped his stomach.

"That would be weird if the baby was Straight." Ellie laughed.

"We'd love it all the same whether it was like us or bi or straight it was just a coincidence that You and Josh turned out like us" Darren argued.

"I know Papa I know" Chris looked at the time.

"It's nearly 2 in the morning..."

"bed I think" Ellie said agreeing.

Darren stood up and helped Andy up again, "Chris do you know where we put the stair lift key?" Chris got up.

"I'll just go get it" Chris disappeared upstairs.

"You have a stair lift?" Andy asked.

"Yeah Chris' sister uses a wheelchair too so we got one for when she visits because she lives in Clovis and usually stays for a couple of days." Darren said smiling when he saw Chris turning the stair lift on and turning the key making the chair beep. Darren slowly walked towards the chair and placed Andy in it letting him get comfy before holding on to the bar on the chair and nodding to Chris at the top of the stairs. Chris pressed the button on the control panel fitted at the top of the landing watching while Darren held the bar walking up the steps slowly with the chair to make sure he didn't fall out.

Once at the top Chris got Andy out,Ellie led him to her bedroom where she layed him down putting his legs in bed for him, Ellie shouted goodnight to Josh and her Papa,Daddy then closed the door and switched off the light before getting in the other side of the be with Andy.

"Can you sit me up Ellie? I don't feel like sleeping yet." Ellie smiled and pulled him up against the headboard propping him up with pillows and cushions Ellie sat up beside him.

"I think you want to talk to me I can see it in your facial expressions of a kicked puppy Ellie giggled while Andy swatted at her arm smiling.

"Your dads are so caring Ellie I don't know how to repay them for taking me in like- like I'm part of a family like a son" Andy' voice broke on the last word tears slipping down his cheek, Ellie hugged him shushing him quietly, patting his back soothingly.

"Hey you are family your like a brother too me"

"You know what I mean my Parents disowned me I should of known I heard them talking with their solicitor and they basically registered me as an orphan I haven't got any parents." Ellie hugged him tighter.

"Wouldn't you be in care if they registered you an orphan?"

"They told him I was gay. They don't accept gay people easily and it often costs money, money they hadn't got or at least wouldn't waste on their son."

"Why didn't you tell my fathers this?" Ellie asked softly. Andy sobbed into her shoulder.

"I was ashamed, that if they knew I was an orphan they wouldn't want the hassle of adopting me in the future and having to look after me and my retarded legs." Andy was getting hysterical.

"Shh Andy. Like I said your already a brother to me and wouldn't mind if you were my brother, my Dads wouldn't mind if they had to adopt you and pay for you to have your name changed they wouldn't throw you out they already care to much about you Andy, there's no need to be ashamed of yourself this family is as open as it gets there is no secrets."

Darren and Chris who was standing in the doorway listening had tears in their eyes, Chris walked into the room and sat on the bed and hugged both Ellie and Andy, Darren crossed the room and joined them, they broke the hug Darren crawled over to Andy and pulled him onto his lap hugging him tightly like he would with Josh and Chris hugged Ellie.

"We wouldn't disown you Andy" Chris said as he saw the boy gripping Darren' shirt holding on like a baby crying. "Ellie was right in telling you that we wouldn't mind to adopt you and pay to change your name to Criss-Colfer."

"How did you know what were talking about." Andy said quietly, Darren was still hugging him.

"We heard." Darren answered.

* * *

><p>moments before.<p>

"Chris come on I'm not tired sit up with me?" Darren pouted to Chris who was lying down ready to fall asleep.

"Fine" Chris huffed sitting against the headboard snuggling closer to Darren resting his head on his chest. Chris began talking about work when Darren became quiet and zoned out.

"Darren are you ignoring me?" Chris sat up slightly looking at his husband, his expression was concentrating on something it was only then till he heard crying and a soft voice talking from Ellie' room. Chris sat right up his fatherly instincts were kicking in.

"Why is Andy Crying?" Chris asked seconds later.

"Listen" Darren said putting his ear to the wall, Chris sighed doing the same.

_"You know what I mean my Parents disowned me I should of known I heard them talking with their solicitor and they basically registered me as an orphan I haven't got any parents." _Chris heard this and linked eyes with an equally shocked Darren but neither said a word they just kept listening.

_"Why didn't you tell my fathers this?"_ Chris smiled at the familiar sound of his soft daughters voice feeling better now he knew Andy wasn't up by himself.

_"I was ashamed, that if they knew I was an orphan they wouldn't want the hassle of adopting me in the future and having to look after me and my retarded legs."_

"Darren" Chris whispered. "Andy is getting more upset we need to go in and sort this out that boy needs _us." _Darren nodded in agreement and held his hand walking next door, opening Ellie' door to her room slowly seeing Ellie hugging emotionally drained Andy.

_"Shh Andy. Like I said your already a brother to me and wouldn't mind if you were my brother, my Dads wouldn't mind if they had to adopt you and pay for you to have your name changed they wouldn't throw you out they already care to much about you Andy, there's no need to be ashamed of yourself this family is as open as it gets there is no secrets." _Chris and Darren smiled at each other and nodded to each other as if to say Ellie had given them her blessing to accept Andy as one of their own and they already knew Josh loved the idea of having another boy around his age in the house.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you get some sleep" Chris said tucking Ellie in and kissing her forehead, Darren smiled as he layed Andy down and put the covers over him.<p>

"Goodnight you two" Darren said hugging Andy and kissing Ellie' forehead before exiting the room and closing the door behind them, Ellie rolled over to face a smiling Andy.

"See I told you everyone eould accept you and it looks like I'm getting another brother." Ellie winked, Andy smiled lightly hugging her before yawning and saying goodnight.

* * *

><p>The next Day was a bit of a dilemma, Who would dress Andy, What clothes would he wear and how would he get to the mobility shop in the mall?<p>

"Ellie?" Andy asked after Ellie had come out the bathroom dressed, combing her hair in front of her dressing table.

"Hmm?" Ellie said styling her hair with a curling iron.

"How will I get dressed?" Andy asked blushing Ellie put down the iron and switched it off thinking for a second.

"Hang on a second," Ellie smirked and then yelled. "DADDY?" Chris who was just going pasted the room stuck his head in the room smiling.

"You called?"

"Andy hasn't got anything to wear and needs someone to help him dress, I'm sorry but I dressed him once for the show but he had boxers on... I am not going there to embarrassing." Andy nodded in agreement.

"I guess I have to get you some clothes, you my size and height so I'll just get you a hoodie and jeans." Chris smiled in Andy' direction.

"Thanks Chris"

"no problem your family after all." Chris winked and walked away only coming back moments later with a grey hoodie and light blue walked in the room.

"I'm going down stairs to see what Papa' doing for breakfast see you downstairs Daddy, Andy" Ellie smiled and walked downstairs, Chris shut the door slowly.

Chris walked over to the bed and placed the clothes down. "I got you a white t-shirt, Grey hoodie, light blue jeans and a pair of boxers that where just out the packet brand new don't worry" Chris assured. Chris sat down on the bed beside Andy and lifted the covers back, taking off his socks the then replacd them with some fresh ones.

"Here put the top and hoodie on while I dress your bottom half." Chris gently passed him the top and hoodie then focused on the bottoms carefully he manged to get the boxers on as he got the bottoms off which was better because it wasn't as awkward as it could have been. When Andy was fully dressed Chris swung his legs over the bed and helped Andy up taking him to the bathroom where he sat him on the toilet as went through the medicine cupboard, Until he took out a freshly new toothbrush, opened the packaging and rinsed it under the cold water tap before putting toothpaste on it and passing it to Andy to use.

"Thank you Chris" Andy said honestly After he had finished and Chris took the brush away, cleaned it an put it in the holder with everyone else's, Chris turned around and smiled warmly helping him up again but his time sat him down on the stair lift.

"Ah no worries Andy your family now, just you wait until we do change your name then you will have no excuse to say thank you after every little thing we all do for you" Chris laughed and so did Andy until he froze.

"Your really going to change my name?"

"Of course!" Chris chuckled.

"Wouldn't that make you look bad in public pushing around a wheelchair?"

"I push around my sister Hannah all the time in public"

"You know what I mean it would confuse people and the new baby." Andy frowned.

"Listen to me Andy stop, so what if people get confused let them be all I know i that to me and Darren, Ellie and Josh your a brother and a son to all of us, and so you will be to this little one right here" Chris pointed to his stomach and rubbed it softly. Andy said nothing but hug Chris warmly before he let go and let Chris help him out the chair and into the kitchen where Darren was making Chocolate chip pancakes with banana muffins.

"Hey Daddy, He Andy!" Ellie greeted, she was already sitting at the table with Josh who also turned to smile.

"Andy, Dad! Morning." Josh' high voice made Chris smile, he knew his baby boy wasn't hiding himself any more.

"Morning" Andy replied back, Ellie got up and sat Andy by her while Chris went to help Darren give out the Pancakes and Banana muffins. Everyone had 1 Banana muffin and 3 chocolate chip pancakes by the time they finished eating everyone's plate was clean.

"That was delious as always Papa!" Ellie lent back patting her belly laughing lightly Andy nodded to Darren in agreement.

"Those were amazing Darren" Darren stood up and took everyone's plates , Josh who was at the sink washed them up.

"So we got shopping to do today young man" Darren said sitting back next to Chris across from Andy.

"how could I forget..."

"Hey enough of that come on we better get going" Darren grabbed his keys from the table stood up and picked Andy up, Chris who had also stood up was at the door already.

"Isn't Ellie and Josh coming?" Andy asked.

"No Josh wants to stay in and Ellie is having some friends over to practice for the girls vs boys in glee club plus we need some time with you alone too" Darren walked to the front door and gave Chris is puppy dog eyes, Getting the message Chris opened the front door for Darren to walk through scowled at him.

"We also need you to pick your bed, drawers and wardrobe to match the red white and Black the room already is." Chris added. Andy smiled and nodded as he was being sat in the car.

"Its alright I got this Darren" Andy said buckling himself in, Smiling Darren closed the passenger door and seated himself in revving the engine to warm it up then backed out driving onto the highway to the mall.

"Darren how are we getting him to the mobility shop in the middle of the Mall without the paparazzi noticing us?"

"Go in through the middle entrance the shop is just next door to it."

"I didn't know that..." Chris and Andy said in unision.

"I goggled it last night..." Darren admitted sheepishly. Andy and Chris smirked.

"nice to know" Andy said.

Pulling up outside the middle entrance of the mall Darren took control on supporting Andy through the mall while Chris was sorting out the paperwork with the manager.

"Excuse me?" Chris answered a woman sitting at a desk labeled. 'Wheelchair sales assistant.' The woman looked up frowned then smiled.

"Chris Colfer Aka Kurt Hummel?" Chris nodded ingoring the Name comment and tried his best to smile . "Anything I can help you with?"

"See my husband is supporting my son, he can't walk and some bullies at his school damaged it by setting it on fire and burning it do you think we can get him sorted out with one?" Chris asked, The woman looked over to where Darren was supporting Andy and nodded.

"He defiantly needs one as soon as possible given how much your," She paused and sourly said. " husband is supporting him." the woman set the paper work out.

"Name of parents?"

"Chris and Darren Criss-Colfer

"Name of child?"

"Andy Criss-Colfer"

"Age?"

"16"

"disability?"

"limited mobility class A no use of legs."

"School?"

"West Vermont High School"

The woman looked up and smiled filing the information before walking out from behind her desk and walking with Chris over to Andy and Darren.

"Hello Andy" The woman greeted.

"Hello"

"Can you tell me what type of chair you had before Andy?"

"Gliderfusion6000" Andy answered automatically. "I had the medium sized one" The woman smiled and clasped her hands together.

"This makes my job alot easier." She said happily walking off only to come back with a exact replica of his old chair but royal blue. Darren sat Andy down in it, Andy smiled feeling useful again.

"Thank you" Andy said to the woman, she smiled back in response.

"How much?" Darren asked. The woman looked at board.

"Usually $210.50 but there is an exception do you know what disability rate he's on?"

"high" Darren answered because Andy had told him before the lady had come over with Chris.

"Then you get it for free, good luck!" The woman walked way.

"Ever get the feeling she was rushing to get away from us?" Andy asked wheeling himself out alongside Darren and Chris.

"You could just sense the homophobia rolling off her" Darren added.

"When I was talking to her she seemed okay until I said husband and then she went abit of a sarcastic bitch if you ask me." Chris held the door open for Andy to wheel through.

"Thank you Chris, Darren I know its not fun looking after me Brian always used to complain." Andy looked down.

"Brian?" Chris looked to Andy.

"My father I'd rather not call him my dad now." Andy explained, darren nodded in understanding, Darren looked at the copy the woman passed him.

"Chris you said he was Criss- Colfer?" Darren looked up to were Chris was smirking and Andy' eyes wide looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah I just thought it would be appropriate." Darren hugged Chris tightly. Andy who's eyes where threatening to tear up coughed.

"So, shopping!" Andy rolled forward and wiped his eyes clear. Darren and Chris shared a look and smirked.

"It's Darren and Chris!" Someone yelled and then there was screams.

"Shit" Darren muttered walking over to Andy and Wheeling him quicker Andy and Chris looked behind to see people with camera's running towards them. Chris began to walk faster. The last thing they need is a Question and Answer session in the middle of the mall, They could hear people running so they quickly hid in the disabled toilet. Darren let out a breath running a hand through his curls.

"You have to deal with that everyday?" Andy asked slightly shook up.

"If they knew you were with us you would of got it too, you have fans too you know." Chris sat down looking eye level with Andy.

"I just didn't realize how big Glee was." Chris laughed.

"Darren was the same too, He didn't realize how big the show was until he got stuck at the airport and I had to come drag him away from all the reporters."

Darren scowled."Hey you know I was only joking" Chris said pulling him onto his lap.

"Fine" Darren pouted.

"Guys I'm not being funny but being in a disabled toilet with 2 older men looks quite dodgy to people who don't know why we're in here" Andy admitted. Darren stood up.

"your right, come on we can stop off at another furniture store on the way home." He pulled Chris up and reversed Andy so that he could open the door. The people with camera's were gone so Darren motioned for Chris to wheel Andy out, not wanting to create another scene Darren wheeled Andy out the mall quickly, Chris following by his side.

"That was interesting." Chris admitted to himself as they both got Andy and his wheelchair in the car.

"Oh well life around us is always interesting right?" Darren smiled. Chris smirked and kissed him quickly on the lips before shutting the boot and Andy' door getting himself into the car.

* * *

><p>"Chris I don't know what bed do you thinks easier for me to get into my wheelchair from?" Andy said scratching his head.<p>

"what was your old bed like?" Darren replied helpfully, Andy went quiet.

"I don't know I slept on the couch." Darren looked straight up at Chris who's face was thoughtful.

"Hannah had a high bed so she could take the arm off her wheelchair to slid straight into it so I guess that one would be the best option" Chris said pointing to the higher bed out the three it had a Black frame and a thick mattress on it, Darren nodded in agreement before going off to the till.

"They made you sleep on the couch?" Chris asked when Darren was out of earshot. Andy nodded embarrassed with himself. chris pulled him over to the seats where he sat down and made Andy look him face to face.

"Andy tell me honestly now, did they ever hurt you?" Andy looked down but nodded.

"Where?" Chris whispered. Andy laid his hand over his chest silently. "Show me at home while Darren and the others are making up your room okay?" Chris whispered softly.

"Okay" Andy agreed equally as quiet. Chris hugged him lightly before he saw Darren coming over and stood up.

"So?" Chris asked.

"Their delivering as soon as we get home and ring them, I've already paid them so the bills are sorted out"

"Good." Chris agreed wheeling Andy out the door because his arms were getting tired. "Andy you okay?"

"I'm good Chris" Andy said quietly.

"Darren? Do you mind if me and Andy walk home?" Chris looked into Darren' eyes, Darren nodded walking over to him pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before rubbing Chris' stomach.

"See you are home" Darren said climbing into the car and leaving the parking lot with a wave. Chris started pushing Andy.

"Andy do you know why I asked to walk home with you?"

"Not really Chris" Andy said honestly looking at his hands, Chris pushed him over to a park bench where Chris sat down.

"Because I want you to be able to talk to me, Andy show me where they hurt you" Andy nodded lifting his top up and twisting so Chris could see the purple bruises on his top back and side.

"It must be sore" Chris finally said. Andy shrugged rolling his top down. "You need to know we never harm our children."

"But I'm not your child" Andy whispered. Chris put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"As far as anyone's concerned your a Criss-Colfer." Andy looked up.

"Can I be honest?" Chris nodded. "My home life was rubbish I got left on the couch, Shelby was always out, Brian was at home but drunk they didn't care about me when I came out Brian started mistreating me and my mom was standing there watching, she said she accepted me but she was faking, she sent me a voice mail a couple of houses after she sent me the last text."

"What did it say."

"I don't know i didn't listen to it"

"Open it and listen to it" Chris simply said. Andy looked at his phone screen scratched from being thrown up the wall in the principals office. Sighing he clicked activate and a woman's voice could be heard.

_Andy, Brian and I have moved to M__ajorca like you know, we hope you live a happy faggy life where ever you are, which isn't far from the gutter seen as though your legs are shitted up. I blame Brian for that fuck up. WE only kept you for the money the DLA office was giving us, we never loved you, you were never our son. _

The voice cut off and without knowing Andy grabbed Chris and hugged him crying tears stinging his eyes, Andy was clinging to Chris while Chris was storking his hair in a soothing fatherly fashion, Andy just cried.

"shh" Chris cooed still stroking his hair softly, rocking him slowly. "You have me, Darren, Josh and Ellie even the Glee cast."

"I-I want to go home" Andy stuttered. Chris nodded slowly standing up.

"Just remember your not alone" Chris said softly walking down the road to to their house muttering soothing things to Andy reassuring him.

"What Happened?" Darren asked when he saw Andy' red rimmed eyes then looking up to Chris'.

"We had a heart to heart he told me about his family and then we listened to a voice mail Shelby sent him basically making him vulnerable." Darren crouched down infront of Andy.

"Don't listen to them, you know your like a son to me and Chris we've told you already."

"I won't Darren I didn't class them as my family just people who i had to live with, now living with you guys it- it feels like family and its just amazing." Andy smiled.

"Alright, don't stay up too late we need to go to the registration office tomorrow to un list you as orphan and Change you name if you want too." Darren winked at him. Andy hugged Darren and then Daren stood up.

"Your bed isn't arriving to later on about 11.30 Ellie' waiting up for you upstairs ready to help you and Josh is already asleep." Andyy nodded wheeling himself to the chair lift.

"Ellie?" Andy called up, Ellie appeared moments later with a smile.

"Andy?"

"Little help?" Andy juttered out his bottom lip. Ellie laughed and ran down the stairs to the bottom too him, quickly switching the lift on and then sliding him onto the seat.

* * *

><p>"Andy!" Chris called up the stairs.<p>

"Yeah?" Andy yelled back from his place on Ellie' bed.

"Are you ready to be brought downstairs our appointment's in 30 minutes!" Andy smiled to himself, this was finally happening, a week ago he had no family and today he was gaining one.

"Yeah Chris I'm ready" Chris came running up the stairs to Ellie' room going through with their normal routine like every morning but this time Chris and Darren were dressed up smartly.

Chris wheeled Andy to the door to meet Darren who as wearing a unreadable smile. The car ride to the office was quiet barely a conversation set up it wasn't until they were waiting to see if they could adopt Andy that they started talking.

"Do you think they will let us?" Chris asked nervously which was rare for Chris, Darren said nothing but hold his hand, Andy who was also nervous let out a breath.

"I hope they do" Andy said quietly. Just as a woman come out to greet them.

"Mr and Mr Criss-Colfer congratulations, they excepted the appeal, Andy is legally your son, now do you wish to change his last name?"

"Yes" Andy answered instantly making Chris and Darren smile happily.

"What to?" The woman asked walking over to the desk for his files.

"Criss-Colfer"

The woman wrote it on a write sticker and stuck it on his file to cover up his old name with it.

"okay we are all done, any problems call in, your free to go" The woman smiled and walked back to the staff room.

As Darren wheeled Andy to the car he remembered something. "Shoot" Andy said out loud whipping his phone out.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Ellie wanted me to text her to tell her how it went"

Chris laughed. "Go on then."

_It went fine they accepted the appeal coming home now I'm officially Andy Criss- Colfer :)_

**_Yes! I knew they would accept!- Ellie_**

* * *

><p>Entering the house they were greeted with hugs by Josh and Ellie.<p>

"Welcome to the family Bro!" Ellie and Josh said in unison bringing out a little cupcake with his name on it Andy. C .Colfer

**_[A/N: Next chapter will be up late because of school so I made this longer! hope you enjoyed comment. ]_**


	10. Christmas with the Criss-Colfers

**Sorry its took AGES! Fanfiction deleted my chapter I was writing... -.- So Here it is the Last Christmas Chapter published in .. Well Christmas xD **

* * *

><p>"Oh Guys!" Andy Blushed taking the cupcake, looking to them. "Thank you" Andy said quietly they both nodded, Chris wheeled Andy up next to the nearest couch where Ellie sat next to him. Chris and Darren taking the seats on the opposite, Josh sitting on one of the single seats in the corner; Josh was sitting straight up in the chair with his leg crossed over the other one, Bringing his hands around his knee's clasping them together listening to the light conversation, his phone vibrated against his leg. Seeing as no one really including him in conversation he pulled out his phone to answer it.<p>

_What time are we starting this thing?- Naya _

Josh looked up to the clock before answering Naya with instructions.

_It's Five now so around 7.30 I'll text you when I'm ready. - Josh _

_Okay Good luck in being secretive- Naya_

Ellie's eyes looked onto Josh, when he looked around, Sensing it had something to do with their plans tonight she looked to the clock and nodded before standing up and straightening out her clothes.

"Dad, Papa, I'm meeting Bailey and Sammy at the skating rink in an hour. can we have tea before I go out please?" Ellie added the classic puppy eyes to make it more adorable and persuading. Darren looked to Chris and nodded.

"I'll go get something cooked up," Chris said standing up. "Anything in particular you want?"Chris asked everybody. "Nope? okay then simple pasta bake" Ellie walked over to her dad as did Josh.

"Can we help Dad?" Josh asked. Chris nodded with a smile.

"Oh course you can, Dar?" Chris asked turning to Darren after he remembered something.

"Can you go upstairs and into the attic please? I have a feeling something fell over in there it's probably a mess now" Darren jumped up with a grin and pecked Chris lips with his own and nodded walking off down the hall.

"Andy?" Josh asked tilting his head. "Anything you want to do?" Andy shook his head.

"I'm alright here thanks" Andy responded quietly" Chris frowned but turned to the kitchen anyway getting things started with Ellie and Josh.

Andy looked around the room at all the pictures on the fire place of the family.

The first one was of Chris and Darren as what appeared to be as best friends, The next one was of Chris and Darren at the beginning of their relationships, taken outside their trailer holding each others hands, Their faces held different emotions; On Darren's was a mixture of pure relief and in his eyes showed excitement but worry, probably from his family's reactions. Chris's face was of pure Shock, Love but then came abit of worry too, probably from the fact that Darren was still out as Straight to half the world. Andy then moved onto other photos, There was one of Chris holding his mouth in shock when Darren slid a ring on his finger, both their eyes shining of happy tears and love. The next one was of their wedding, it showed Chris and Darren at the end holding their hands so both their rings were showing. Then the pictures seemed to change, The next one was of Chris holding a sonogram picture that showed two fetus' Andy smiled to himself,. The next one was of Chris and Darren holding Ellie and Josh, Ellie wrapped in a pink blanket, Josh in blue. Andy's eyes flew to the wall where their school photos were and looked down to his fingers thinking.

_' Would I be up there with the rest of the family or would this turn out like Harry potter and the Dursleys?' _

Andy pushed away the that thought and quietly wheeled himself to the kitchen doorway listening to Chris's light conversation with his children.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Josh asked while he was stirring the tomato mix, Ellie was chopping up onions and Chris was rummaging through the fridge, not noticing Andy in the doorway.<p>

"Hm?"

"Is it weird that your two children are both.. er" Josh trailed off and swallowed, Andy looked down at the word- _Two_ Chris frowned, shutting the fridge door shut bringing the cheese and milk out and onto the work top.

"No, both your papa and I are open to whatever your preferences are, And There are three children in this family, Joshua" Chris said sternly making Andy look up in surprise, He knew that he was part of their family he just didn't expect Chris to react like that when Josh said two instead of three.

"I'm sorry dad, I forgot I guess" Josh apologized. Chris's expression changed and softened.

"It's okay Josh just think next time." Andy looked down when he felt warm, and squirmed again feeling embarrassed with himself, He grimaced looking down seeing the darkened spot, He wheeled more into the kitchen hoping to catch Chris's attention without actually talking because he had a feeling he would cry from embarrassment and his voice would fail him, He first needed the toilet when they first got home but he was too embarrassed to ask, now he wished he asked first time.

Andy sat awkwardly covering his lap in the doorway while Chris, Ellie and Josh were talking and cooking. It wasn't until Chris went to put the milk and cheese away that he spotted Andy and smiled, putting the stuff back in the fridge, walking over to Andy.

"you okay Andy?" Chris asked, Andy didn't answer, Chris frowned and crouched down in front of him. "Andy?" Andy didn't reply again and now Chris looked up closer to his face and saw a blush, Chris then caught the smell and put two and two together, Gently he moved Andy's clenched hands from his lap to see what he expected, He let go of his hands and put a hand on Andy's shoulder when Andy looked even more embarrassed and upset. Chris stood up and put the tea towel that was on his shoulder on the side.

"I'm just going upstairs with Andy for a bit okay Ellie, Josh, you got everything you need if you want help just shout" Chris said looking at the other two. Ellie turned around and nodded.

"Go Dad we got this" Ellie smiled and turned back to the food. Chris smiled then Turned Andy around so he pushed him out the room and down the hall, Now, How was Andy going to get up the stairs? He couldn't sit on the stair lift because he's wet and Chris couldn't support him long enough up the stairs in his current position.

"Darren?" Chris called out his voice echoing up the stairs. Seconds later he heard a bump and Darren skidding down the hallway.

"you called?" Darren grinned posing like peter pan with his hands on his hips making Chris laugh slightly.

"Could you support Andy up the stairs..." Chris went close to Darren's ear and whispered the rest and Darren's expression went soft looking at Andy.

"Alright" Darren clasped his hands together moving around to Andy, seeing the problem he sighed. "Why didn't you tell one of us Andy?" Darren unclasped his belt and put an arm around him slowly pushing him up then using his free hand to put a hand around his waist. Moving to the stairs, Darren looked back to see Chris folding up the wheelchair and holding it up.

"Are you okay with that Chris?" Darren asked. Chris nodded. Darren started up the stairs, Andy hadn't answered his question so something must have been wrong.

"Andy?" Darren said when they reached the top of the steps and Chris was behind them walking to the disabled toilet they hand on the upper level usually for Hannah, Chris unlocked it and held the door open for Darren. "Why didn't you tell us that you needed to go we would've took you."

"I know" Andy whispered. Chris got a towel and put it over the toilet lid for Andy to be sat on, When Darren set him down both Chris and Darren looked at him, Chris shut the door quietly and walked back next to Darren.

"I got Embarrassed" Andy looked away, his eyes burning. Chris looked to Darren and frowned.

"You know you don't need to feel uncomfortable with us if you have to go you have to go simple" Chris said as a matter of fact.

"I know it's just, I first needed it when we came home, Then everyone went busy, But I did originally come to the kitchen doorway to ask you Chris, But then I h-heard what Josh asked and how y-you responded it," Andy sighed, "It shocked me is all."

Darren looked to Chris with a confused expression, "What did Josh ask?" Chris sighed.

"He asked me whether it bothered us whether our '_two_' Children where Gay And all I said back was we didn't care what your preferences were, And that there were three children in the family" Darren nodded but still looked confused.

"Why did that shock you Andy?" Andy squirmed.

"You have to understand, Darren, Chris I've never had a family like this ever, Until now, the last couple over weeks have been an amazing experience and it's taking me all by surprise, I just keep coming up with my own little reasons or explanations why everything good is happening to me suddenly, And I also know that I'am your son.. It's amazing to feel loved but its scary for me because I feel like my luck is going to run out" Tears ran down Andy's cheek and he furiously swiped at it. Chris captured his hand in his own and looked to Andy again but this time in his eyes.

"Your luck will never run out, We won't turn our backs on you over an accident, Next time though, Please ask us" Andy nodded smiling slightly, Chris turned to face Darren.

"Dar, Can you go to the linen cupboard and get one of Hannah's cushion covers for Andy's wheelchair please?" Darren nodded and walked off to his and Chris's bedroom.

"Now we need to get you in the shower and dressed in time for tea." Chris said walking into the shower and carefully clicking down the sitting down bench and hand rail, altering the height of the shower and clicking it on, dodging the water Chris hoped out and saw Andy still in his clothes and helped him get out of his dirty stuff, Chris then helped him into the shower and onto the bench, before closing the doors.

Looking around the room, Chris moved the dirty towel and clothes to tomorrows washing pile as Darren was coming back in with a fresh cover and clothes for Andy. Chris smiled and moved to wiping down the wet wheelchair before drying it with another towel adding it to the now growing pile of what used to be one load of washing.

"You okay?" Chris asked quietly.

"I think the twins are up to something" Darren replied slowly with a smirk, "I saw Josh in his room just, He was scribbling out something it looked like a check list or something." Chris groaned

"I swear Darren if these are twins I will De- cock your body." Darren laughed hugging Chris.

"Sweet we already know its only one" Darren kissed his head, "Plus you love my cock so if you De-Cock my body you must not love me any more" Darren whispered quietly in his ear making Chris shiver, they both jumped when the shower stopped.

"Chris, Darren?" Andy asked timidly. "Can you help me out please?" Darren looked to Chris and he nodded, Darren went over to the doors and slid them open revealing Andy wrapped in a towel, Andy blushed when Darren wrapped one arm around his waist pulling him up, Darren walked him out the shower and sat him back on the toilet.

* * *

><p>"Ellie" Josh whispered tip toeing down the stairs, "is everything ready I heard the shower cut off, He'll be out soon" Josh whispered more.<p>

"Everything's done Josh calm" Ellie laughed quietly, Josh walked into the living room seeing Ellie setting the table up adding name tags to the places, Just as there was a soft knock to the front door, Josh went over to it quietly and opened it to see James and the whole cast behind him, James and Josh hugged each other quickly letting them in.

"Where are they?" Naya whispered. Josh and Ellie pointed upwards.

"Could somebody go check on the food?" Josh whispered, Romy, the one who played Kurt and Finn's mother and Mike their Dad nodded and walked into the kitchen with Ryan and continued where Chris, Josh and Ellie left off.

"Hey where's Sam?" Ellie asked looking around. Naya and a few of the girls looked down.

"She said she couldn't make it Ellie" Amber said softly, Ellie sighed looking down, the last time Ellie saw Sam was after dance rehearsals on Friday and today was Sunday, they had an argument, Sam yelled at Ellie because she was being withdrawn from her and She yelled back saying some stuff she didn't really mean and probably shouldn't of said.

"you okay?" Heather asked coming up to stand beside her, Ellie nodded and hugged Heather briefly before sniffing and walking to the kitchen saying she needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Chris and Darren both turned their backs while Andy was getting dressed and then finally turned around when Andy said too.<p>

"Um, Can you help me with my shoes Darren, Please?" Andy asked, Darren nodded and crouched down in front of him sliding his shoes on and tying them up before standing up straight, Helping him off the toilet he placed him in the now fresh wheel chair, Chris opened up the door and let Darren wheel Andy out. They all paused at the top of the stairs, It was awfully quiet downstairs, Chris slowly turned to Darren with an almost scared look. Andy laughed to himself seeing their expressions, Clicking on his brakes at the top of the stairs he waited to be put into the lift. At the bottom Chris and Darren slowly walked together down the hall, Darren pushing Andy and Chris opening the occasional door on the way. Suddenly the lights flickered on in the living room showing all the people including Ryan, Brian and Ian standing alongside a grinning, Josh, Ellie and James.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled. Chris and Darren smiled warmly walking in the room more moving Andy along too, Andy stayed quiet but the smile was most definitively showing on his face now as his eyes skimmed the room, On the fireplace wall there was a big banner saying_ 'Welcome Andy Criss Colfer!' _

Andy's eyes flickered to the table which was extended to seat fourteen people now, He saw people were waiting for him to respond.

"Thank you" Andy said his voice failing him for the second time today, Andy wheeled himself over to the side of the sofa and put his brakes on.

"Dinners Ready!" Romy shouted, Chris turned to Cory with wide eyes, Mike came out and looked at them, "If you don't sit down now you won't get food!" Both Cory and Chris ran to their seats, Darren laughed walking over to Andy and rolling him over to his name, Andy was sitting in between Chris and Ellie, Darren was next to Chris, Ellie looked down, Nobody sat next to her but down from the empty space was James and Josh, Then the other side of the table were the other cast members.

"You okay Honey?" Chris asked Ellie when he sat down and noticed her vacant expression.

"I'm fine Dad" Ellie murmured still looking at her lap, Chris frowned and then noticed the empty seat next to her, He looked at her sympathetically but chose not to say anything Turning to Darren, Darren's face matched his own expression. Romy, Mike and Ryan all came out the kitchen carrying the dishes of food, All wearing huge smiles, Once everyone was sat down, Josh stood up.

"Thanks for all coming," He started. "As you know Andy has became part of this absolutely crazy family" Josh looked to Andy. "Welcome to the family" Everyone cheered, and whistled. Josh sat down with a smile.

After dinner everyone left the table and started chatting, James motioned for Josh to follow him, Josh and James stood by the family stereo.

"I think we need to add life to this party" James smirked gesturing to the millions of CD's scattered on the table, most of them Glee albums and home made Cd's, Josh looked at all the CD's he didn't recognize and turned to James with one eyebrow raised with a smirk playing at his lips, watching as James blushed a deep scarlet.

"So," Josh said close by his ear, "Your a proper gleek aren't you?" James blushed again but he nodded, Josh laughed softly then moved to flick through the Cd's.

"This is my favorite out of them all, tapping to the song list on the back, James looked up and where he was pointing, Josh sucked in a breath, 'I want to hold your hand'

"T-hat's your favorite song?" James stuttered, Josh smiled looking both ways before reaching out and squeezing James' hand, James smiled and took the Cd from him, "that's nice Josh but we need something for everyone to get into" Josh shook his head and took the Cd pointing at the list again the first one, James looked again and smiled. "Don't stop believing?" Josh nodded clicking the CD into its place and clicking play, Josh slowly turned up the volume and slowly one by one, Everyone turned to the source of the sound all wearing grins, All the original characters simultaneously looked at each other, Josh watched his dad, Jenna, Amber, Cory, Lea and Kevin slowly moved into a group and started singing their parts, Josh turned the stereo right down so all they could hear way live voices, Andy's eyes were dancing with happiness and soon the group made way for Lea and Cory.

Cory twirled Lea around like in the scene and smiled as he sang, Everyone dancing around them, Josh and James watched the scene before them both wearing grins themselves, Josh noticed his Papa coming to stand by him and James, Out of habit he moved away from James probably more then necessarily because his papa was frowning and so was James but he shrugged it off and smiled anyway.  
><strong>Just a small town girl<strong>  
><strong>livin´ in a lonely world<strong>  
><strong>She took the midnight train goin´ anywhere<strong>

Lea's vocals echoed off the walls of the house, she sounded amazing which made everyone's eyes shine. Zach and Ryan let out a laugh when they saw they remembered everything.

**Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit**  
><strong>He took the midnight train goin´ anywhere<strong>

**A singer in a smoky room**  
><strong>The smell of wine and cheap perfume<strong>  
><strong>For a smile they can share the night<strong>  
><strong>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

Everyone was now singing along and clapping along to the group of six, They were absolutely enjoying every minute, mission accomplished.

"You okay papa?" Josh asked watching how Darren looked over at Andy, Ellie then Chris and the others.

"I'm fine Josh" Darren smiled ruffling up his hair, which he quickly fixed, Making Darren laugh slightly.

"I'm Happy" Darren smiled, "Who come up with this idea?" Josh and James blushed.

"Is it okay?" Darren shook his head.

"It's totally Awesome!" Darren exclaimed gesturing to the happily mixing guests.

**Strangers waiting**  
><strong>Up and down the boulevard<strong>  
><strong>Their shadows searching in the nights<strong>  
><strong>Streetlights people<strong>  
><strong>Living just to find emotion<strong>  
><strong>Hiding somewhere in the nights<strong>

**Working hard to get my fill**  
><strong>Everybody wants a thrill<strong>  
><strong>Payin´ anything to roll the dice<strong>  
><strong>Just one more time<strong>

**Some will win some will lose**  
><strong>Some are born to sing the blues<strong>  
><strong>And now the movie never ends<strong>  
><strong>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

**Strangers waiting**  
><strong>Up and down the boulevard<strong>  
><strong>Their shadows searching in the nights<strong>  
><strong>Streetlights people<strong>  
><strong>Living just to find emotion<strong>  
><strong>Hiding somewhere in the nights<strong>

**Don´t stop believin**  
><strong>Hold on to that feelin´<strong>  
><strong>Streetlight people<strong>  
><strong>(repeat)<strong>

**Don´t stop!**

As soon as the music stopped everyone started laughing, the ones singing heavily breathing but smiling. Chris literally ran over to Darren with a huge grin.

"Whose was that idea?" James rolled his eyes as Josh blushed again.

"Ours we wanted to make the party more alive" Josh said quietly, Chris snuggled into Darren's side.

"Well you certainly did" Chris smiled, "Do you know whats wrong with Ellie?" Josh and James shared a look and sighed. Darren saw this exchange and knew that the two boys knew exactly what was wrong.

"It's because Ellie and Sam got in a fight in her trailer," James sighed pausing, "After dance rehearsals on Friday, Sam yelled at her for being withdrawn from her wanting to know what was the matter Ellie yelled back some pretty strong things... We couldn't see what was going on but it was pretty loud I think nearly everyone heard on the set." James looked to Josh to continue.

"All we saw was Sam leaving looking hurt but with a hint of sadness" Chris and Darren looked to each other then back to the boys.

"And how did you come on set Josh, Your not on Glee any more, Remember?" Chris asked. Josh looked up to his father.

"I carpooled with James," James squirmed wanting to drop the subject. Darren raised an eyebrow. "I-I sensed something was wrong between Ellie and Sam" Josh said quickly relaxing alittle. "Twin senses"

"Alright boys we believe you" Darren smirked and looked to the clock. "11. 30 already?" James nodded.

Slowly one by one the guests all started to leave, leaving James the only person left. James was helping Josh clean up the table, and Ellie was absently picking up the glasses, Ellie heard Josh laughing with James.

"Why don't you just leave it alone!" James laughed harder, Ellie's eyes pricked with tears when she remembered a conversation she wished never happened.

* * *

><p><em>'Ellie whats the matter?' Sam asked sitting next to her, Ellie was staring blankly into space in deep thought, she heard Sam sigh and stand up. <em>

_"where you going?" She asked, Sam turned her expression a frown._

_"So you remember I'm here now?" Sam raised her arms up in emphasis and then let them hang by her side. She got up. _

_"What's that supposed to mean Sam?" I asked more venom on my tongue then I wanted. _

_"It means Why Have you been so withdrawn from me!" I stepped back folding my arms across my chest and breathed out. _

_"What do you mean 'Withdrawn'" I yelled. I watched as Sam laughed. _

_"As in not talking to me as a friend any more, We don't hang out as much, you don't tweet me any more, You haven't been on Facebook lately, What is wrong with you!" I felt myself exhale sharply, The only reason why I didn't do that stuff with her any more was because it was hurting me to do so, Every time I hang around with Sam my chest hurts, My heart aches._

_"Oh," I scoffed. "So your yelling at me for not going on Twitter, Facebook to talk to you, right" I paused. "Wait you've been stalking my profiles?" _

_"No!" Sam said quickly. I frowned and shook my head. _

_"You just can't be honest with anyone can you! When we kissed on screen you said my name, Ellie, not Bethany, or Harmony and now you obsessed with my chatting activity?" _

_"You Just cant let that go can you!" Sam yelled nearly growling, Ellie on instinct, backed away even more. "You know what I won't even bother any more I'm going home" Sam walked to the door and before I could even stop it I heard it leave my mouth. _

_"What home, Home is where Family is, The family you have left because they didn't want you around" I couldn't believe I'd said that to Sam she'd told me in confidence about her family situation, I stood there and watched Sam's face crumple and then, Sam slammed the door and left, The footsteps quick down the steps._

* * *

><p>"-lie, Ellie" Ellie's head snapped up seeing Andy there with a concerned look, Ellie wiped her eyes but more tears followed. "Why are you upset?" Ellie looked down letting a sob take over she put the empty drink glasses back on the tray and ran for the stairs. Andy looked around confused to see Chris and Darren wearing the same confused looks.<p>

"Dad Papa?" Josh walked in with James next to him, Darren and Chris turned with a smile. "Can James sleep over tonight, He just got a junk call from his mother" James looked pale.

"Oh of course honey!" Chris exclaimed, A worried expression washed through his face.

"They told me not to come back" James croaked. Chris looked to Darren.

"You can stay here as long as you want James, We want you to be safe at home and if you feel safe here, then so be it." A tear rolled down James' face, Josh took his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Dad, Papa" Josh said quietly, Both James and Josh sat on the couch next to where Andy was parked up.

A little while later while, James, Andy and Josh were all into deep conversation Chris and Darren slipped away too the kitchen to clean up, but on the way there they heard a timid knock at the front door. Chris and Darren both went to the door and unlocked it, opening it to find Sam dressed up in a short Black dress, She looked upset but she smiled anyway.

"I'm sorry I missed the party," Sam's voice broke a little, "I hope I can still come in?" Darren smiled as Chris let Sam in instantly.

"Don't be silly, Do you want to go to the living room with the others or, sit in the kitchen with us?"

"Kitchen with you?"She said quietly, "I sort of need a shoulder to lean on." Sam looked down, Chris and Darren exchanged a long glance before leading her to the empty kitchen gesturing to the seats,

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Ellie" Darren said honestly, Sam nodded bashfully, sitting down breathing in heavily, letting it out shakily, running a hand through her hair.

"Ellie said some things, that were hard hitting, but I can totally see the reason why she said them, My actions towards her have been confusing for me let alone her, After we had that argument Friday it made me realize how confusing this situation between Ellie and I was," Sam paused looking to to Chris and Darren with a slight smile. "So after the argument in our trailer, I left and took a flight to New York where my family is living at the moment and lets just say, I am no longer in touch with them as they decided that they couldn't handle my... life choices"

"What choices have you made?" Chris asked curiously. Sam smiled running a hand through her hair again.

"I came to LA on my own accord without my parents knowing where I was living, I auditioned for keeping the hope, against my families wishes as according to them everything involved with Ryan Murphy is 'Gay' and on top of that I auditioned for a lesbian part," Sam took a breathe flickering her eyes to Chris and Darren who were patiently listening. "I then developed feelings for my co-worker, which would be fine if their parents weren't two males and they were a girl," Chris and Darren smiled warmly at Sam and hugged her briefly before she continued.

"I went to them and told them I was in love with Ellie and they flat out kicked me out, so I came straight here, where I knew it was accepting and safe, I'm just hoping Ellie accepts my apology and feels the same way still."

Chris stood up with a smile. "she was so upset you didn't turn up for the party, I doubt her feelings have changed for you, besides its Christmas in less then two weeks, the season is fresh and time for forgiveness, have faith young Yoda" Darren chuckled.

"Star wars really?" Chris flashed him a really Kurt Hummel, Bitch please look and laughed when Darren shrank back.

"Really Darren, I only thought that worked for Kurt but obviously it works for me too." Darren pouted, making Ellie laugh the next minute they hear a bump and quick footsteps down the hall, all three looked to the doorway seeing Ellie appear, her face was a picture Ellie walked in the kitchen but slipped on some spilt drink and Ellie quickly got up and caught her with a worried but genuine smile, Ellie blushed as she was being put upright again she threw her arms around her.

Ellie stroked her back and chuckled. "Well hello to you too" Ellie bit her lip. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I sho auldn't of said that about your situation..." Ellie said trailing off.

"Shh its okay, seriously. It's fine" Sam put a piece of Ellie's hair out her way. "Actually I need to talk to you about that" Ellie looked confused, and looked to her dads grinning eyes and narrowed her eyes.

"They know don't they ? "

"And we'll take that as our cue to leave" Chris said taking Darren by the arm and dragging him to the living room with him Darren closed the door with a wink and Ellie looked seriously confused.

"Am I going to be punk'd or something?" Sam laughed and stepped forward.

"No Ellie, I'm not apart of punk'd though I would love to prank your fathers," She whispered. "But that isn't the only thing I want to be apart of Ellie," Sam grasped Ellie's hands, "I want to be apart of you, if you'd let me" Ellie looked to Sam then Sam took Ellie by her own lips and kissed her.

"I love you Ellie" Sam whispered, hugging her.

"I love you too Sam" Ellie clung to her again and they stood there in the kitchen feeling as though time had stopped, living perfectly in that momment alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is like an early christmas present! Enjoy! part 2 will be up in December ! SuperAwsomeISeeKlainebows P.s this wasnt checked as i wanted it out so if there's any mistakes i already know thanks in advance. <strong>


End file.
